


More than Friends

by Aralain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (as always), ;-D, A/B/O, AU, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Cockblock Sam Winchester, Cockblock!Sam, Gabriel's clueless, Grief/Mourning, Hot, Human Gabriel, I give up the goods in chapter 2, Loving Gabriel, M/M, Medical Condition, Mischievous Gabriel, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Steamy, Traditional A/B/O, debriel, no one dies, not really a slow build, or rather Dean does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralain/pseuds/Aralain
Summary: Dean is alone when his heat strikes.  After talking Sam down, he convinces him not to return from his trip to take care of him.  Dammit! He's a friggin adult.  Unfortunately, the idea of his Omega friend at home alone while so vulnerable is impossible for Gabriel to ignore.  He heads to Dean's to look out for him and gets a whole lot more than he bargained for.Shameless excuse to get to smut though there's a whole lot of fluff... and a nice helping of angst...  Let me know what you think. ;-D





	1. Part 1 of 2

Gabriel huffed, leaning back in his seat and scowling at the stage as the latest guy walked off. If he had to watch one more cocky idiot prance up onto his stage thinking they owned the place and give some half-assed, only half-memorized monologue, he’d lose his shit. He glanced at Charlie next to him. She was smiling, seeming pleased as she took notes beside him. “Come on Chuckles. You can’t have liked that dude,” he complained.

“Of course I did. He was sweet!” she exclaimed, red hair flipping over her shoulder as she turned to glare at her co-director Gabriel Morningstar.

“TJ Gamby is not sweet. He’s passionate, lost and desperate for-“

“Dude, relax. He doesn’t have to be your precious TJ. Geez, at this point, you’ll be playing the guy,” Charlie huffed. They both looked up as the stage manager walked out, followed by a nervous-looking young man with bright blue eyes. He wore a long tan trench coat over a button-up shirt, and his dark hair was a mess. Gabriel’s eyes immediately softened. He was adorable.

“Or not,” Charlie murmured, staring openly.

“Hey Gabriel, last one. Try not being a dick, okay. He’s a friend of mine and I barely got him to come out here after the last two tirades you had,” the stage manager - Raphael - growled. “You’re good Cas. Gabe’s all bark.” The blue-eyed young man murmured something back to Raphael that Gabriel and Charlie were too far away to hear. It drew a laugh from the stage manager who headed off to watch from the side of the stage.

“Hey cutie,” Charlie greeted, warmly. Castiel looked to her with a cautious smile.

“My name is Castiel Novak,” he introduced himself.

“Hey Castiel. I’m Charlie and this is Gabriel,” she replied.

“Gabriel and Raphael - two of heavens fiercest archangels,” Castiel murmured, glancing from Gabriel to Raphael with a bemused expression.

“Oh, my soul,” Charlie exclaimed loudly, clutching her chest in a dramatic fashion as she looked to Gabriel who stared at Castiel critically.

“What do you have planned for today?”

“I thought I might…” Castiel cleared his throat. “I’d quite like to recite a poem.” Gabriel nodded, sitting up straighter and leaning forward to rest his elbows on the theater seat in front of him, grasping his hands together and resting his chin upon them. Castiel cleared his throat again, a nervous habit perhaps before he began.

Out of the night that covers me  
Black as the pit from pole to pole  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
I have not winced nor cried aloud  
Under the bludgeoning of chance  
My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years  
Finds and shall find me unafraid

It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate,  
I am the captain of my soul.

Gabriel and Charlie just stared at the now-gasping Castiel Novak upon the stage. He stepped back slightly as if the weight of the poem had overtaken him a moment and he had to recover from some form of possession. His words had been infused with heartache and desperation… with so much hope. Neither of them quite knew how to react for a while.

“Thank you Castiel,” Charlie said, barely loud enough for him to hear. Gabriel nodded his head, shaking slightly as he stared at the younger man, wondering how he could have such raw emotion in there.

“Ya, thanks man,” Gabriel said briskly. “We’ll see you on the 23rd, 6 o’clock.”

“Does that…” Castiel cut himself off, glancing towards Raphael who was grinning.

“Means you got it kiddo,” Gabriel said. “We’ll see you at rehearsal on the 23rd. Be ready to work though. Just cause you’re pretty, doesn’t mean you get a free pass.”

“Thank you so much!” Castiel exclaimed, eyes glittering with tears. Charlie grinned broadly, not upset in the slightest that she and Gabriel hadn’t discussed it before giving out the leading role. They’d always known Gabriel would choose TJ. They wrote the play together but that was his character from the start. He was always going to pick and either way Castiel was brilliant.

“Alright, you said that was it, right Raph?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes. He was the last poor victim. You still haven’t chosen who you want for-“

“Later. Charlie and I will talk about it later,” Gabriel said, shrugging it off. “I’m hungry.” With that, he was up out of his seat, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and jumping up onto the stage. He clapped Castiel on the shoulder then walked past him, through the back of the stage towards the exit.

“In a hurry?” Raphael huffed once Gabriel was out of sight.

“Doesn’t like being cooped up for so long,” Charlie said, by way of explanation. Castiel stared after him, sniffing gently.

“He is an Alpha?” Castiel asked, nervously. Charlie stood quickly.

“Yes… is that… are you okay with working with Alphas?” she asked worriedly.

“Well… yes, I just didn’t expect… I know better than to embrace such stereotypes,” Castiel blushed.

“Not many of us in the Arts, are there?” she laughed, lightly.

“You as well?” Castiel breathed, staring at her in awe. She grinned then winked at him.

“Don’t worry, sweet cheeks, Gabey’s head over heels in love with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Unavailable, and you’re not really my type,” Charlie chuckled.

“That’s not what I…” Castiel’s flush deepened and Charlie decided that she’d really like working with Castiel Novak.

 

~~

 

“Shut up Sam, can’t you just chill out for five seconds?” Dean growled into the phone, head bent over to hold his phone to his ear. He tossed his shirt into the dirty clothes basket and crossed the apartment. He was certain he was on the receiving end of a nasty bitch-face, but luckily with Sam half-way across the country right now, he didn’t have to be treated to it in person. He did have to listen to his little brother harping at him over the phone though.

“You don’t need to fly back man. If it gets really bad, I’ll call Gabe,” Dean told him. “Yes, Gabe… your best friend. Why wouldn’t he help?” Sam huffed something about ‘he shouldn’t have to’ which made Dean stop in his tracks. “Sorry your Omega brother’s such a bother to your friends. You know what, I don’t need this crap dude. I’m not some delicate flower. I can take care of myself.”

Dean hung up his phone, tossing it onto the couch and padding into the kitchen. He stared at the fridge for a moment before growling lowly again and wrenching it open. He grabbed the turkey, ham, roast beef, and cheese out of the fridge, tossing it on the counter behind him and snatching the mayo and mustard as well. He kicked the fridge closed and grabbed the loaf of bread off the top of it. He closed his eyes at the annoying buzzing of his phone where it lay on the couch. He turned around and flipped on the radio, tuning it in to the best classic rock station in the city. He cranked it up and it thankfully drowned out his brother’s incessant calls.

Dean piled sandwich after sandwich in front of him, using every last bit of meat and cheese before carefully bagging each until he had about ten ready to go. He put everything back in the fridge. He had two gallons of milk, three of orange juice… He eyed the eggs - two dozen - for a moment, considering the last time he went through his heat. It had been a while, three months almost. This was going to be a bad one. There was no denying that.

He pulled out one of the cartons and set a pot of water to boil. Once it started, he carefully lowered the eggs into the water one by one, covering the pot afterwards and noting the time so he’d know when the boiled eggs should come off the stove.

He pulled out a pan and the other carton of eggs and quickly set about scrambling and cooking those as well. He added a liberal amount of cheese and stirred that all together. Once satisfied, he scraped them into a large bowl. He covered the bowl with plastic wrap and placed it in the fridge.

Once that was complete, he grabbed the eggs he’d been boiling off the stove and moved the eggs quickly to the chill water to cool off. He’d shell them and leave them in the fridge for later once they cooled down some.

He opened the freezer, nodding his head absently to one of his favorite ACDC songs that had come on, as he surveyed the contents there. Sam never left him without ensuring everything was stocked. Dean wasn’t sure why he even worried when he went away. He knew he’d done everything possible to make everything easier for his big brother. Dean sighed, knowing that he was just being overly-sensitive about Sam right now because of what was coming.

Dean probably shouldn’t have hung up on him, but when he said that Gabriel shouldn’t have to look out for him, it had hurt more than he thought it would. Gabriel would be here in a second if Dean asked. He knew that was true, but he was also damn sure he couldn’t ask him. Sam was right. Gabriel shouldn’t have to be here, but they were friends right? Even if he’d stopped spending Dean’s heats with him, he still cared right?

Shit! Dean scowled at himself, hating when he started acting like a whiny emotional Omega bitch over things like this. Of course he and Gabriel were friends. Screw Sam. If Dean needed something, he’d call Gabriel and he’d have it. He knew that. He shook his head, wishing it didn’t get so messed up around this time, especially over Gabriel. It wasn’t as if he didn’t understand why… it just hurt.

Dean set the cereal out on the counter along with a bowl and spoon, knowing he wasn’t going to want to rifle around for things later. He filled up the biggest water bottle he had and started downing it even as he flipped off the radio and crossed the room to collapse on the couch, officially exhausted as the first waves really took hold of him. Sweat broke out across his skin as he picked up his phone.

He smirked, noting that among Sam’s multiple missed calls, there was also one from Gabriel. He lifted the phone to his ear and listened to the voicemail. “Dean-o! We finally found the guy. Adorable blue-eyed Omega. The crowd’s going to be drooling over him the whole show, but we’ll have to get past that. Think you can come in and help us start designing the set soon? You know we could always use a pair of big strong hands. Well shit - Sam’s calling. Later!”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head, glancing down at his hands. He closed his eyes tightly as he thought of how long agonizing the last two days had been for Gabriel. His texts had gotten progressively darker throughout the auditions, but at least he’d found his guy. “Adorable,” Dean remembered, a shudder running through his body. He sighed, used to the jealousy when he was in heat. His body had a serious obsession with Gabriel when he got like this.

Dean shook his head to clear it of all that. Gabriel didn’t like him in that way or he’d have said so. Dean wasn’t one to pine so he just… didn’t. His body could react like an idiot all it wanted. He wouldn’t be an idiot himself. He flipped on the television and leaned back against the couch, tipping back the water bottle again and willing it to calm his rapidly-heating body. He really hated this and doing it alone was one of the worst tortures of all.

Dean remembered fondly when Gabriel and Sam would both stay with him through it. They’d sit on either side of him while they watched some stupid crap on TV. It had still sucked, but at least he’d had the contact, at least he could smell the Alphas on either side of him. Safe… he hadn’t gone through a heat feeling that in a long while. Sure, Sam was always with him, but it wasn’t the same.

Once more, Dean’s stupid brain circled right back to Gabriel and the man filled his thoughts. One day, Dean would give Gabriel a piece of his mind. He should never have been there during Dean’s heats and then just stopped. He either should have stayed away completely or committed to it for - what? Should he have committed to Dean for life? He was a busy dude. He had better things to do. Dean closed his eyes, groaning loudly and throwing one of the pillows across the room in his frustration.

 

~~

 

Charlie looked at Gabriel in irritation as he answered his phone - yet again - while they were trying to enjoy a nice victory meal with Raphael.

“Sam, I can’t go over there,” Gabriel huffed. “No, you know why, man.”

“Does he actually know or do you just assume he does?” Charlie huffed out. Gabriel flushed, seeing that Charlie was clearly aware of both sides of this conversation. He should have realized she was sitting close enough to hear Sam yelling at him from the other end.

“He- of course he knows,” Gabriel stuttered. Charlie shook her head, disbelieving. Gabriel shook himself clear, refocusing on whatever Sam was grumbling about on the phone. “Your brother will call me if he needs me. You know he will and you know I’ll go, but I’m not just going to show up when I’m probably not even welcome.” Charlie snorted, the noise causing Gabriel to growl and practically bare his teeth at her. She smirked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“I’ll talk to you later, Sam. Let me know if anything changes,” Gabriel said. “Ya. Okay later.”

“What’s all this about?” Raphael asked, as Gabriel set his phone down.

“Gabe’s best friend’s brother just went into heat while Sam’s out in San Antonio for a conference,” Charlie explained, showing that she had - in fact - heard just about everything.

“He’s in heat? Alone?” Raphael asked in alarm. He was a Beta himself, but he had an Omega cousin. Omegas didn’t do well on their own during heats. It was near-agony in fact.

“Yup!” Charlie exclaimed in a falsely cheerful tone.

“And you’re just okay with leaving him there? Where does he live?” Raphael gasped, completely appalled. Alphas knew better. Their body chemistry was complimentary to an Omega’s, perfectly complementary to the point that both Charlie and Gabriel should both be chomping at the bit to get to the Omega, to protect him… even if they barely knew him.

“Oh, don’t worry. He won’t leave his apartment. He knows better… you know… since he ended up in a fist fight with three big knot-heads eight months ago trying to go to the grocery store. He broke his nose and a few ribs if I recall, right Gabe?” Charlie asked. Gabriel knew what she was doing and it was infuriating, but it was working. She was prodding him as much as she could to bring out every protective instinct in his treacherous body.

“He called YOU after that right? Just afterwards when he was in pain and vulnerable. Sam was probably closer, but he chose to call you to have you pick him up when he was so petrified that he couldn’t get into the ambulance with the Alpha paramedic.”

“Stop it Charlie. He doesn’t want me there,” Gabriel snapped, getting angrier by the second.

Charlie turned to Raphael, continuing, “He probably wouldn’t have called anyone, but the Alpha paramedic couldn’t bring himself to leave Dean alone there until his Alpha came and got him, until he was safe.” Raphael was staring at Gabriel in shock and disbelief.

“If he wants me, he’ll call me and-” Gabriel bit out.

“Since when does Dean Winchester ever ask for help? Seriously. Think about it. He never does anything he thinks might inconvenience someone else,” Charlie snapped, no longer playing coy about it as if there was any subtlety before. “He won’t call you and you know it. He’ll just curl up in his apartment and deal with it because that’s who he is - no matter how scared or vulnerable he feels or how much he wants you there.”

“What about you Charlie?” Raphael asked, clearly displeased with Gabriel, but not okay with leaving an Omega to suffer alone. He might be a Beta, but even he needed to be sure this guy wasn’t alone.

“We’re getting there, but he doesn’t know my scent well enough for it to settle him. If anything, it’ll put him more on edge,” Charlie sighed. They’d only met a year or so ago through Gabriel. He was cool as hell and they got on well, but she’d never been anywhere near him during a heat thus far and she knew damn well he wouldn’t be able to welcome having an unfamiliar Alpha nearby when he was alone and vulnerable. They’d have to try when he had Sam… or Gabriel… by his side.

“I’m just worried someone in the building is going to know Sam’s gone. There is more than one Alpha on his floor and if they catch his scent…” Charlie trailed off. Gabriel swallowed hard, trembling in rage at the very idea that someone could get to Dean, could hurt him.

“Gabriel, I can’t believe you would do this,” Raphael muttered, glaring at his friend. Gabriel couldn’t get any stiffer. They didn’t understand why he’d stopped being there for Dean, why he couldn’t be there during his heats. They wouldn’t get it. He drew a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I’ll see you in a few days,” he muttered, dropping a twenty on the table and shoving his hands in his pockets, slinking off.

As Gabriel got into his car, he tried to talk himself out of it, told himself that he was only doing this because of what Charlie had said. She’d egged him on, pointed out a worst-case scenario that was… more feasible than he’d like to admit. His heart pounded in his chest, blood rushing in his ears. He started his car and took off, barely remembering the rushed drive.

Soon he was stepping out of his beat up old car, pocketing his keys and rushing into the apartment building with a tight nod to the familiar face at the security desk. It was a safe building, but still Charlie’s words rung with an ominous truth. He knew it didn’t matter how safe the building. Alphas were everywhere and Omegas were attacked in safer places than this. He waited impatiently in the elevator, stepping out quickly when it opened, quick strides bringing him before Dean’s door.

He stared at it a long moment then shook himself. He shouldn’t even be here. He was such an idiot. Still, he turned his back to the wall next to the door and slid down to sit. No one could hurt him if Gabriel didn’t let anyone in. He would stay out here. Dean didn’t need to know.

Gabriel was barely there for half an hour and his phone went off. He quickly grabbed for it, but fumbled, realizing almost right away that it was too late, but silencing it anyways and looking down at the name. There was a tired huff of a laugh from the other side of the door as he stared at Dean’s name on the screen. His heart rate picked up again. He’d been caught.

There were a few clicks to the door as Gabriel scrambled to his feet, looking sheepish as the door swung open. His eyes darkened at the sight before him. Dean wore nothing but light blue sleep pants. His skin was damp and the smell rolling off him was intoxicating. Gabriel noted the sharp intake of breath when Dean saw him followed by the relieved slump to his shoulders. “Were you planning on sleeping out there or something, you creep?” he asked. His tone was light and teasing, but his bright green eyes shown with gratitude and something stronger, warmer even.

“Thought about it. Didn’t want you thinking I’d gone soft or anything, but then you had to go and call me, no doubt to beg me to come over and hang out with you,” Gabriel jested easily in return.

“You wish, short stuff,” Dean shot back even as he stepped out of the way, allowing Gabriel to walk in just as confidently as ever.

“I’d ask if you’ve got anything to eat, but since Sam always acts like you going into heat is the end of times, I’m sure you’re stocked so I’ll help myself,” Gabriel said.

“Bring me something,” Dean ordered, dropping heavily onto the couch. Gabriel felt his eyes following him. He tried to take shallow breaths, but knew it was no use. He was going to get the full effect of Dean’s heat. He knew that. He’d just have to keep calm. Dean needed him to stay calm.

“Thought you’d be celebrating with Charlie,” Dean said quietly. He sounded exhausted and Gabriel hated it. He always had.

When they were young, he and Sammy still preteens, he remembered the first few times Dean had gone through it. After seeing it the first time, Gabriel had gone home and told his mom about it, saying it was stupid and unfair that Omegas had to go through that… that there was nothing different between the two of them so Gabriel should be able to take at least some of it and then Dean would only be half as tired.

His mom had just smiled at him sweetly and told him that sometimes things just weren’t fair. She’d then said that Dean had been given a good deal of pain, but he was also given a great gift - the ability to bear children. Gabriel still hadn’t presented at that point and didn’t fully understand it, but even in retrospect, he thought the whole heat thing was bullshit. He hated seeing Dean suffer and he was sure he always would.

Gabriel walked back to the couch and glanced at the smaller sofa across the way. “Gabe. Please don’t,” was all Dean said, barely whispered actually. Gabriel drew a deep breath and carefully sat down right beside Dean, hip to hip. He handed him a sandwich without a word and ate his own quietly. Dean clicked play on the TV, turning on the rerun of Dr. Sexy he’d been watching. Gabriel glanced at him, but Dean was focused on the screen, munching on his sandwich and leaning towards Gabriel unconsciously.

They didn’t talk about Gabriel’s decision to come. They didn’t talk about why Dean had been calling him past the little joke right up front. Neither Dean nor Gabriel had ever been very good about talking about emotions. They were pretty stunted in that area actually. When Dean finished his sandwich, he leaned back into the couch, breathing slightly heavily, groaning softly in pain. He turned towards Gabriel slightly, bending a bit at the waist. Gabriel winced, looking back at him. He placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up of course. “Aspirin?” he asked softly.

“Behind you,” Dean gritted out. Gabriel looked over his shoulder. Sure enough there was a bottle with one large white pill sitting right beside it along with a glass of water. Gabriel grabbed the pill and the water. As he turned back, he saw Dean trying to sit up again, but he was clearly struggling. Gabriel grabbed the pill with his hand that held the water and reached behind Dean, gripping the base of his neck lightly and pulling him to sit fully. Dean mewled lightly at the touch, but Gabriel pretended not to hear it or be affected by it.

Dean lifted a shaking hand to take the pill and pressed it between his teeth, gripping the water glass over Gabriel’s hand. There was no way Gabriel was going to let go - no way Dean wouldn’t spill the damn thing everywhere if he did. Once the pill was down, Dean tried to move the glass away. “Finish it,” Gabriel instructed gently. Dean blinked at Gabriel blearily for a moment then nodded, tilting the cup back slowly and finishing the glass. Gabriel placed the glass on the coffee table which was closer and laid Dean back against the couch.

“Thanks,” Dean muttered, sounding embarrassed, but it would pass as it always did. Gabriel had seen him in much worse shape after all.

“Thanks for letting me in,” Gabriel replied. He surveyed Dean’s face and the trembling of his body, reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

“You don’t have to,” Dean told him. “I know it makes you uncomfortable.”

“You’re worried about me being uncomfortable?” Gabriel snorted. “You realize you’re running a fever of 102 and your hormones are ramped up beyond ‘raging insanity’?” Gabriel asked, sliding his shirt off his arms and quickly pulling his undershirt off. Dean’s eyes focused on his chest immediately. Gabriel flushed slightly, but didn’t lose his nerve. “I think you deserve a little help if I can give it.”

Gabriel leaned back against the back of the couch as well, pulling Dean towards him when he didn’t immediately move. Dean’s head settled high on his shoulder, near his neck, his hand wrapping loosely around his waist. The skin on skin felt freaking amazing to them both, but again neither said a word about it. They never had before. Why would they now?

“I’m glad you found your guy,” Dean said. Gabriel frowned, looking down at the top of Dean’s head in confusion. “For the play,” he clarified as if he felt the gaze upon him.

“Ah, Castiel… yes. He seems perfect. He’s even an Omega like the character,” Gabriel told Dean.

“Did you… scent him?” Dean asked. Gabriel tensed.

“Of course I didn’t Dean,” he replied sharply. Dean stiffened, a shudder running through him. Gabriel let his hand run gently along Dean’s back, hoping to soothe him slightly. He shouldn’t have snapped like that, knowing how it affected Dean during his heat, but the idea that he’d scent another Omega when His own Omega was- Gabriel stopped himself. This was why he’d had to stop doing this. Dean was not his, but his body never seemed to get that and this made it worse.

The two were quiet for a while. Dean’s breaths were heavy and deep. He was clearly taking in Gabriel’s scent which he did without hesitation or shame. The show played quietly in the background, an episode they’d obviously both seen as they never missed an episode. Gabriel brushed his hand up and down Dean’s back gently, other hand gripping his bicep lightly where it wrapped across his stomach.

Eventually Dean’s breathing lightened a bit and he sunk further into Gabriel’s side hot skin pressed to Gabriel tightly. Gabriel recognized the shift. Dean was asleep. It was hard for him during his heat so Gabriel felt proud that he was able to help. Dean was sweaty and smelled strongly of his heat, a delicious intoxicating scent as far as Gabriel was concerned. Still, it set Gabriel on edge, but he kept himself in check. He wasn’t a friggin’ animal and this was Dean after all.

Gabriel sighed. He’d protect this man from anything, had looked after him since they were kids: 5 and 8 years old. Dean had been older sure, but he hadn’t been there when the snot-nosed fourth grader was talking trash in the hallway, spreading lies about him. Gabriel had punched him in his face and walked away with a smile and a skip to his step while Sammy followed along behind him in awe and amusement. They’d become best friends that very day.

Gabriel shifted under Dean, lifting the hand against his back to knead the small muscles of his neck, pressing out some of the tension. Dean moaned in his sleep, arm tightening around Gabriel and pulling him closer, one leg curling over Gabriel’s as he pulled himself up so his nose was pressed right up against Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel went very still, waiting for Dean to settle. He didn’t want to wake him and he needed a minute to process the heightened arousal and need rolling off His Ome - off his friend. It was only a few moments later and Dean’s breaths were soft against his skin once more. Though Gabriel could feel something decidedly not-soft pressing into his hip, he decided to let that go in favor of focusing on Dr. Sexy.

Two episodes later, Gabriel was grinning broadly, trying to keep himself from laughing as Dr. Sexy’s not-so-sexy sexy nurse locked herself in the supply closet with Dr. Sexy’s sexy nurse, trying to lure her into an elicit affair. What Dr. Sexy’s not-so-sexy sexy nurse didn’t know is that Dr. Sexy’s sexy nurse was already sleeping with Dr. Smoulder, the one who’d burned his right arm badly the season before but was being rehabilitated by Dr. Hardheart who he was also screwing.

Dean groaned, shifting against Gabriel who pressed back into the cushions so he could look down at the man in his arms. “Shit, Gabe… sorry.” Dean said, quickly jerking away into his own space. He sat up stiffly on the couch, shifting uncomfortably. He ran his hands over his face.

Gabriel was already on his feet before Dean could ask, pulling a leftover lasagna out of the fridge and splitting it up. He popped the first plate into the microwave, of course giving Dean the lionshare.

“Couch or -“

“I couldn’t sit at the table right now,” Dean whispered weakly.

Gabriel frowned, noting something off in Dean’s voice. He walked around the couch, kneeling in front of Dean and placing a hand on his cheek. He wasn’t warmer than usual which was good, but he was shaking a lot more. Gabriel reached over behind him and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Dean grumbled and tried to press it off him. “No, Dean, you need it. You’re shaking.”

“No, I’m not… I am not shaking because of the fever,” Dean muttered, shrugging off the blanket. “Trust me okay?” Gabriel stared up at him for a few moments then nodded, resting his hands on Dean’s knees, wishing he knew what he could do.

Dean placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, using it to propel himself up onto his feet and heading to the bathroom without another word. He closed the door behind himself and Gabriel let out a breath, drawing a few panicked ones himself after a few moments. He could feel his body aching with need. He wanted to tear that door down, kick through it and just take the man on the other side… but he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t that kind of Alpha.

He realized with a groan what Dean had meant. He was shaking because he had similar or rather complimentary urges himself. Gabriel’s face flamed. He’d known he and Dean worked on a chemical level forever. Even before he’d presented, he’d wanted the Omega. He closed his eyes tightly. This was a whole hell of a lot easier with Sam “the cockblock” Winchester around.

Of course Sam thought they’d be fine together like this. He’d only ever seen them during a heat with him in the middle. He didn’t know, didn’t understand their… Gabriel shook himself. Dean was so far out of his league. For goodness sake! The dude pretty much had a twelve pack for crying out loud. He was the prefect specimen of a man, of an Omega and Gabriel was often mistaken for a weak Beta rather than the Alpha that he was.

“Gabe,” he heard from the bathroom. The doorway was still securely closed. He ignored the microwave as it started beeping loudly, walking instead to the bathroom door.

“Sup Dean-o?” he asked.

“Maybe-“ Dean cut himself off. Gabriel knelt down beside the door. It sounded like Dean was sitting against it.

“What is it?” Gabriel asked. Dean sighed heavily.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have come,” the other man said softly. Gabriel felt as if he’d been struck. What had he done? Why didn’t Dean want him here. Had he made him uncomfortable? What an idiot. He shouldn’t have- he should have tried to stay back a bit. He knew Dean would be uncomfortable waking up like that, wrapped around him.

“All I do is agitate you man, seriously. You probably have a dozen better things to do with your time than deal with my disgusting mess all weekend. Seriously, how can you even stand the smell?” Dean muttered. Gabriel’s tension all washed away in an instant and he laughed boisterously at that.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” he asked, amused. “Dude, you practically smell edible to me,” Gabriel laughed. Dean groaned, and Gabriel wondered if that was the wrong thing to say. He shrugged. Dean wasn’t too easily-offended and it was true. “If it bothers you so much, go ahead and have a shower or take a bath. I’m not going anywhere either way,” Gabriel said. Dean was quiet for a few beats.

Dean huffed softly then begrudgingly admitted, “Sam usually helps me into the bath.” Gabriel closed his eyes. Of course he did. Sam was a total saint and with Dean being his brother, he didn’t have any of the same issues assisting in that way. Gabriel closed his eyes and braced himself for a moment before standing.

Placing his hand on the door knob, he turned and pulled it open sharply, holding out a hand to steady Dean as he practically fell backwards where he’d been leaning against the door. The Omega was far too exhausted to catch himself. He stepped over Dean, taking hold of his shoulders and spinning him to lean him against the door frame. Dean stared up at him in surprise, but Gabriel didn’t mind him, taking a couple more steps to cross the bathroom.

Gabriel had been jealous of this large, luxurious jacuzzi tub since Sam and Dean had moved into this place two years ago. He originally thought that they’d picked this apartment because of the tub, which Sam had not denied. Only thing was, Gabriel had been assuming they’d gotten the tub because Sam was a total princess. Turned out, it was for Dean. He should have worked that out.

He held his hand under the water and glanced back at Dean as he waited for it to warm up. Dean’s eyes were closed and he was slumped heavily against the wall. Gabriel’s eye followed a drop of sweat as it slid down along the side of Dean’s face, stifling the urge to cross over there and lick back up that trail, tasting his salty skin. Gabriel looked back to his task when he felt the warmth slide over his fingers, plugging the drain and considering the two bottles of bath salts. Eucalyptus or Lavender. He grinned, knowing damn well which was Dean’s.

He opened the Eucalyptus and turned it over, spreading them in the water. “Don’t use Sam’s girly Lavender shit,” Dean grumbled, too late of course but Gabriel didn’t tell him that. He walked to Dean’s side. Dean opened his eyes grumbling at the light above them as if it had personally offended him. Gabriel reached up, switching it off. It would be easier for this next part anyways. It was bright enough with the light filtering in from the living room and the dimmer atmosphere caused Dean to sigh contentedly.

“Pull me up,” Dean muttered after a few moments of Gabriel just crouching in front of him patiently. He wrapped an arm around Dean’s ribcage, leaning into him and trying not to breathe in as his nose came directly against his neck. He hauled Dean to his feet, the tired Omega slumping heavily against him.

“Eyes up,” Dean instructed gruffly. Gabriel chuckled, lifting his head obediently to meet and hold Dean’s gaze. Dean reached down, shucking his sleep pants and pressing into Gabriel’s strong grasp as he stepped out of them. Gabriel then supported his few steps across to the bathtub and helped him step over and into the tub. Dean let out a heavy sigh and sunk into the warm water.

Gabriel looked to the door then hesitated. Should he leave? He knew his proximity was helpful to Dean, but would he want him close even here? Could he stand to be so close to the naked Omega? Gabriel shook his head. Of course he could. He wasn’t an animal. He lowered himself to sit beside the tub, leaning back against it and stretching his legs out in front of him.

They were quiet for a while, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence and the only scent coming off Dean was content at the moment mixed in with the heat of course, but everything was muted now that most of his body was safely cocooned in the strongly-scented water. “Gabe,” Dean grunted.

“Yup.”

“Sing that song.”

“What song?” Gabriel chirped back, curiously.

“New York, Tequila, Karaoke,” Dean grunted again, seemingly unable to speak like a normal person. Gabriel barked out a loud laugh.

“I seem to recall you booed me off the stage for that one,” he pointed out, glancing over his shoulder at Dean who was staring at him with wide green eyes, a look he’d no doubt stolen from his puppy-faced little brother. The two of them were going to be the death of him.

Gabriel did his own little intro, making exaggerated guitar sounds while playing air guitar in front of him, Dean’s soft laughter egging him on. “I never meant to be so bad to you. One thing I said that I would never do. A look from you and I would fall from grace and that would wipe the smile right from my face. Do you remember when we used to dance? An incidence arose from circumstance. One thing led to another we were young and we would scream together songs unsung.” Gabriel couldn’t help the very real satisfaction that swelled up in him as Dean sang along to the chorus with him, sounding tired but genuinely happy as well. “It was the heat of the moment. Telling me what your heart meant. The heat of the moment shown in your eyes.”

Gabriel continued on while Dean went quiet for the rest of the song, hand moving to rest lightly on Gabriel’s shoulder closest to him. Once finished, Gabriel gasped for breath, a little less distracted by Dean’s scent thankfully. He glanced over his shoulder to find Dean was spacing out slightly as he stared back at Gabriel, his temple resting against the corner of the tub closest to the man. When their eyes met though Dean perked up a bit, looking away embarrassed.

“Thanks,” Dean said.

“No problem. You okay?” Gabriel asked.

“Just tired,” Dean nodded. “It’s bad without…” Dean shook his head, not wanting to explain further.

“Without an Alpha, I get it man. Don’t be weird about it,” Gabriel admonished, drawing a small smile from Dean. “Let’s get you cleaned up so I can make myself useful with my astonishing cuddling skills.” Dean’s mouth gaped as Gabriel grabbed a loofa and some soap, scrubbing it up.

“Dude!” Dean gasped, just before Gabriel pressed it to his chest. Gabriel looked up, meeting his gaze, face so close. The smaller man had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss the handsome man before him. “Sam doesn’t actually… do that…”

“Well Sam sucks and I’m amazing. Don’t worry. The water mutes your smell somewhat… though it’s making me start to resent the smell of eucalyptus,” Gabriel told him, sniffing lightly as if to show him it was okay.

“I can do it Gabriel,” Dean murmured shakily.

“Ya, ya,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, pressing the loofa to his skin and starting to scrub gently. Dean bit his lip, but didn’t try to pull away or anything. Gabriel scrubbed a little more purposefully, but he kept it G rated, not dipping too far into the water, keeping it decidedly above the waist. Still, Dean was really tense. Gabriel didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. He paused near Dean’s right hip and pulled one hand up to rest on his shoulder near his neck.

“Relax man. You’re like a stone man of Valyria,” Gabriel said seriously. Dean snorted at his reference, some of the tension leaving immediately. He drew a few deep breaths and Gabriel felt him relax even further. He didn’t say a word when - as he resumed his cleaning - Dean began to make a soft sound deep in his chest that sounded a lot like a purr. He thought about teasing him lightly, but decided against it. Nope… he didn’t need to get punched in the face today, thank you.

Gabriel - glad that he hadn’t put a shirt back on - leaned forward into the water to wrap one arm around Dean, pulling him forward so he could reach behind him and clean his back. This time he did venture a little bit further than he probably should have, Dean shuddering slightly against him. The scent of Dean’s arousal was too close for him not to notice. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes and counting back from five before carefully lowering Dean back against the back of the tub and drawing away himself, dropping the loofa into the water in front of Dean. He grabbed a towel from the wall, drying his arms then turned, sitting down heavily with his back to the tub.

“You were probably right,” Gabriel said in a strained voice when he felt he could without his voice breaking.

“N-no, thank you Gabe,” Dean whispered, embarrassed. “I wish I could just turn it off man. I never… hell, I’m so over complaining about my lot in life. Already had that phase, right? Open and closed.”

Gabriel itched to crawl into that tub and wrap his arms around Dean and whisper reassuring words in his ear and run his hands over his body. He wanted to tell him he was perfect exactly as he was. That he was the most beautiful Omega he’d ever known and even though this sucked now, he’d find his Alpha and this would be easier and Dean would be happy all the time and that if he wasn’t Gabriel would kick that guy’s ass.

He wanted to say all those things, but he didn’t. He couldn’t leave it without saying anything though so he told him, “You can complain as much as you want Dean. I’m always here to listen.”

“You’re not though, are you?” Dean barely breathed. Gabriel stiffened.

“I mean… I guess not literally man, but if you call I will be… whenever you call,” Gabriel said seriously. Dean was quiet in response.

“I’m done,” Dean said after a little while. Gabriel nodded, knowing he’d had plenty of time to finish up. He turned, breath catching in his throat as he looked at Dean who suddenly doubled over himself, an intense look of pain in his face.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed.

“Dean? Dean what is it?” Gabriel demanded, placing a hand on either side of his face and trying to turn his eyes to look at him.

“Muscle relaxers, Ga-“ Dean growled in pain, catching Gabriel’s wrist when he moved to head for the kitchen where Dean and Sam kept their medications. He didn’t know Dean had anything that strong, but-

“Nonono, wait!” Dean choked out, turning in the water and curling in on himself slightly. “Your scent will help. It’ll help. Sam’s never could but your scent is- please Gabe…“

Gabriel swooped down without thinking and manhandled Dean up sharply so that he was practically standing, but encircled in Gabriel’s arms. His movement had pulled Dean completely from the tub and he held him on the small carpet outside the tub. Water splashed everywhere, but Gabriel didn’t give a shit. Dean buried his face against Gabriel’s neck right against his scent gland, breathing in deep desperate gasps of air. Gabriel didn’t know how long they stood there, nothing between them except Gabriel’s jeans.

After a while Dean’s let out a soft huff, shifting to rest his forehead down on Gabriel’s shoulder instead, trying to get his feet under him in an uncoordinated shuffle. Gabriel held fast even as Dean did successfully get his feet planted, his own instincts on overdrive from Dean’s panic, from his pain. He couldn’t seem to calm down, no matter that he was surrounded by the now-calm Omega’s soothing scent. The sharp, jarring scent of pain was all-too-powerful to forget so easily.

“Gabriel, I’d like to wear pants,” Dean said with a light-hearted chuckle. Gabriel whimpered and tightened his arms even further around Dean’s waist, not willing to let him go yet. Dean stiffened momentarily then sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to be able to joke his way out of this.

Dean’s arms were wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulders already to steady him, but he lifted a hand to stroke his hair in a gentle fashion. “I’m okay, Gabe. It’s okay.” Gabriel shook his head stubbornly. “It’s over. We can just move to the couch, man. I’m sorry I scared you.” Dean felt strange like this, content. His heat ebbed slightly as he allowed one of his less-irritating natural instincts to take hold. He was taking care of Gabriel, taking care of pack. Few things could settle a young Omega in heat, but one of them was a pack-member in distress.

“Gabriel, you’re going to be carrying me if we do this much longer,” Dean warned him seriously. Gabriel grumbled something unintelligible, but stepped back only slightly, enough to turn a bit.

Dean was mostly dry from standing there as long like they had, but Gabriel turned him, leaning him against the wall as he took a towel to his hair. Dean covered himself as Gabriel crouched in front of him, drying his legs as well. He moved to grab Dean’s pants, keeping his eyes on the wall while Dean stepped into them, pulling them into place. Gabriel removed his own, leaving him in boxers. The jeans were soaked through, but his boxers would dry quickly.

Gabriel got them both onto the couch and in minutes had them wrapped up in all the blankets Dean hoarded on the couch during his heat. Gabriel probably didn’t realize it, but he’d made a bit of a nest. Dean didn’t point this out though, didn’t want to freak him out or anything.

“What was that?” Gabriel asked softly, head resting on Dean’s shoulder as they sat side-by-side. Dean picked up the remote, turning it to some action movie, explosions and gunfights… manly stuff that made him feel a little less uncomfortable after the last half hour of raging hormones and unbearable cramps.

“Bad wave,” Dean muttered, embarrassed.

“A bad wave. I’ve never seen anything like that,” Gabriel whispered. Dean’s arm was wrapped over Gabriel’s shoulders and the Alpha was plastered to his side, one leg curled up under him while the other was thrown across Dean’s lap. Dean was pretty sure he couldn’t move if he wanted to, but that was very okay with him. He felt safe… cared for. He just wanted to sleep now, sleep with his Alpha wrapped around him, knowing he’d be there when he woke up, that he’d protect him. The thought sent a shot of panic through him. What if he wasn’t though?

“Dean,” Gabriel hissed sharply, drawing Dean’s attention immediately.

“Sorry Alpha,” Dean gasped on instinct before stiffening at his own words. Gabriel loosened his grasp, but Dean whimpered so he tightened it again, sighing. “Gabe… sorry Gabe,” Dean corrected, embarrassed once more.

“I asked if it’s ever been that bad before?” Gabriel asked. “Do I need to take you to the doctor?”

“No… I mean yes, it’s happened before. No, I don’t need the doctor,” Dean muttered.

“What did they say?” Gabriel asked.

“About what?” Dean frowned, confused. It was too hot. Gabriel was here and he felt empty. He needed him. God he needed Gabriel. Why did he feel like this? Dean wriggled slightly, confirming the fact that he could barely move with Gabriel wrapped around him like he was. A rush of arousal went through him and in moments slick followed.

“Dean, focus,” Gabriel huffed.

“Gabriel?” Dean said, tears springing to his eyes. Stupid tears. Why was he crying? Gabriel was here. He was actually here, but then… he wasn’t was he? He hadn’t been in so long and he wouldn’t be in the way Dean really wanted… never like that. He didn’t even want to be here. He only came because there was no one else, because he pitied him. And he was pitiable wasn’t he? He’d always been pathetic. His dad had said so… hell everyone thought so didn’t they? He couldn’t even live in his own apartment, needed Sammy to take care of him every god damned day because he was a weak, stupid, undesirable piece of trash.

“Dean, relax. What’s wrong?” Gabriel gasped out, Dean’s scents mixing in a confusing haze of lust, hatred, and desperation. It was confusing, alarming.

“Can I scent you?” Dean rumbled out, voice sounding so small, smaller than he’d ever heard. Gabriel loosened his grip, shifting on the couch to sit back against the cushions and pulling Dean to lay partially on top of him, guiding his head gently to his neck. Dean heaved a sigh of absolute relief, pawing at Gabriel nervously until Gabriel took hold of his hands, holding his wrists in a tight grip, almost painful. It caused him to settle right away and Gabriel carefully let go, allowing Dean to wrap his arms around his waist as he nosed against Gabriel’s sensitive scent glands. The direct contact jolted him, but he not to start.

Gabriel closed his eyes as Dean drifted off to sleep, the sound of the explosions on the screen not even registering for the large Omega. His distress had taken a lot out of him and Gabriel was left trying to figure out what was wrong. Two things he didn’t recognize - Dean’s terrible shock of pain in the bath earlier and this unbelievable wave of desperate need. He’d never asked to scent him before. Usually he just leaned in enough to breathe him in. Sure he’d caught the Omega once or twice getting a little close, shifting up his neck to get closer to the source, but never like this. Hell, Gabriel hadn’t minded that, in fact he’d enjoyed it, but now he was just at a loss.

Gabriel held the Omega tightly to his chest, stroking his hair as he drifted in thought. He’d thought distancing himself from Dean would cause his Alpha to back off, to realize that Dean wasn’t his, but if anything he’d been even more miserable than when he’d been with Dean for his heats. Honestly, it was like his Alpha instincts had tripled inside him… only the bad ones. He’d been angry and distant, tense and rude. He’d only been able to write stories that end in heartache and pain… for whatever poor Alpha character he’d dreamed up at least. He hated himself or rather his Alpha side hated him.

Now though, holding Dean, he felt calm for the first time. How odd it was. Dean worked him into a frenzy, but he was the only thing that could settle that side of him. A few muttered words and a hand on his chest when he was angry and he could breathe again. A quick call to Dean to vent before he went into a meeting with a professor about a shit grade he’d gotten because the professor was too stupid to appreciate his creativity… and he could walk in with a level head and a rational argument.

Only Dean could do those things and he kept doing those things even when Gabriel had stopped supporting him when he needed it most. How much had Dean really been asking for? All Gabriel had to do was hold onto the Omega he loved and not turn into a mindless rutting machine! He did that and Dean suffered a little less… What had Dean said earlier? ‘You have better things to do with your time than deal with my disgusting mess all weekend.’ Was that what Dean thought? Seriously? Well now he felt like such a piece of shit.

When Dean woke up the next time, Gabriel let him pretend to sleep a little while longer… until his stomach growled loudly. That made Gabriel chuckle. “Dean, stay here. I’m just going to reheat the lasagna and bring it back,” Gabriel told him. Dean nodded against Gabriel’s shoulder, allowing Gabriel to slide out from under him without a word. He leaned over until he was laying sideways on the couch, pulling the blankets tighter around himself as he shivered through an intense wave. He grabbed the remote, clicking through stations until he settled on some documentary about the beginnings of the auto industry.

Gabriel smiled to himself, as he waited by the microwave. Dean was a predictable television-watcher at least. He glanced at the clock. It was past 9pm. Dean had had a few good naps that day which made Gabriel preen. He was the reason that happened. He could make Dean feel calm, feel safe. Gabriel shook his head, not wanting his Alpha to get too cocky.

He plated the lasagna, putting as much as he could pile on Dean’s plate and taking a normal human-sized piece for himself. When he walked to Dean’s side, the Omega was slow in moving to sit up, waiting until Gabriel had placed the plates on the coffee table. Gabriel smiled at that, knowing exactly why. He knelt beside Dean, taking hold of the back of his neck and one of his arms, pulling him up into a sitting position. He held him there for a moment. “Steady?” he asked. Dean looked down at his lap.

“Of course I am,” he grumbled as if he didn’t need the help in the first place. Gabriel wasn’t fooled. He said nothing about it though, sitting down beside him and placing Dean’s plate in his lap, taking his own and digging in. Dean began to practically inhale the food. He’d finished every bite before Gabriel had even gotten through his own and he’d had nearly five times as much. Then Dean sat patiently with the plate in his lap, waiting for Gabriel to finish. Once done, Gabriel took both plates into the kitchen, rinsing them off and setting them aside to clean when Dean was asleep or for Sam to clean when all was said and done. It really depended. He’d prefer the latter obviously.

Dean was standing when he turned back to the living room, heading towards the door to his bedroom. Gabriel quickly masked the smell of his own disappointment, bracing his hands on the counter as he watched Dean go. “I know you don’t like…” Dean began but paused. “Just this once, can you lay with me in my room? I need a real bed right now.” Gabriel stared at him for a few long moments then nodded. Dean closed his eyes lightly, drawing a deep breath and letting it out.

Gabriel followed him into his room, not a tiny bit shy about his lack of clothes. Wearing boxers around Dean felt natural… not as natural as his Alpha would have felt being naked as hell and buried balls-deep inside the Omega, but natural in a Gabriel-helping-Dean-with-his-heats kind of way. Sam - of course - was weird about the skin to skin thing, but he would keep his brother close. Even as a teenager though, Gabriel didn’t give one shit about taking off whatever clothes he needed to keep Dean at least a little more comfortable. Hell, Gabriel would have given anything to just make the pain stop for his friend.

Dean laid down on top of the covers and Gabriel gave him a soft warning growl without thinking. Dean grumbled, but stood up a bit, sliding under the rumpled blankets. Gabriel followed, pulling the blankets up tightly around Dean while he turned the man, pulling him back against his chest, tucking his legs up against Dean’s. He liked being the big spoon as much as the little. With Dean it didn’t really matter to him as long as they were touching.

“Thanks man,” Dean said stiffly.

“You don’t need to keep thanking me Dean,” Gabriel whispered, breath hot against Dean’s shoulder.

“Don’t I?” Dean muttered, sounding bitter. Gabriel scowled at that.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he bit out in response. Dean stiffened, fear suddenly cutting through his glorious, sweet scent. 

“Nothing… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. Please just - don’t go,” Dean said, his whole body shaking again, like earlier. Gabriel had thought then that it was just his arousal, but he didn’t smell aroused. All Gabriel could detect was fear.

“I’m not, Dean. I wouldn’t do that to you,” Gabriel said. Dean tensed further though it didn’t cause the shaking to abate. His fear was laced with anger now. Gabriel was so confused. “Tell me what you need,” he whispered in a voice so soft it was almost a plea.

“A knot,” Dean replied automatically.

“Dean,” Gabriel grumbled in a warning tone. He didn’t appreciate the joke. Dean should know what his scent was doing to him, what it could do.

“Your scent,” he amended, the sound of defeat clinging to the words. Gabriel didn’t like it, but he hummed softly. Instead of pulling and shifting Dean around he pulled the blanket up slightly, lifting himself up over Dean and settling on the other side, tucking the blanket back around Dean and guiding his head once more to his neck, this time the other side. Dean sunk into Gabriel’s neck, perfectly content to be pulled into him, laying across his chest and settling so his nose was just under Gabriel’s ear.

“You’ve-you never asked me for this before,” Gabriel commented after a good long while.

Dean was quiet himself for a few breaths then when he did speak it was hesitant, nervous, “I didn’t realize how much I needed it then.” Another silence followed and when Gabriel was about to speak, Dean broke it again. “You… I mean… how much I needed you.” Gabriel went very still, the words hard to process, sinking in and leading to even more confusion.

“Dean-“ Gabriel started.

“Can I sleep, Gabe?” Dean interrupted.

“You can’t just say something like that and-“

“Please Alpha,” Dean cut in before he could finish, leaning in so his nose was pressing firmly against Gabriel’s sensitive scent gland. Gabriel shuddered, the words and the pressure creating an overwhelming need to protect, to take care of Dean… who was tired… who was asking him to sleep.

“Of course you can, Dean-o,” Gabriel sighed, gripping Dean’s hair at the base of his skull lightly. Dean let out that soft, almost-purring sound again like he had in the bath when Gabriel was helping wash him.

“Gabe,” Dean said softy. Gabriel hummed softly in response. “Don’t leave while I’m asleep.” As Dean said this, his hand gripped Gabriel’s arm almost painfully.

“I wouldn’t-“ Gabriel cut himself off. His last heat… well the last heat he’d been with Dean… Dean had been asleep when he’d felt the beginnings of his rut. He’d left while Dean was sleeping, slipped out from Dean’s arms as the Omega had been nuzzling his chest and pressed him into his brother’s shoulder before taking the hell off.

Dean was trembling when Gabriel finished cursing himself for doing that, for thinking Dean would be okay with it, understanding. If there was one time Dean was the least rational, it would be when he was in heat. “I won’t, Dean. I promise you I won’t leave while you are asleep.” Dean slowly started to settle again and Gabriel was relieved. Within minutes, Dean was out once more. This time, Gabriel followed his lead quickly.

 

~~

 

Gabriel awakened slowly, aware almost right away of two things. First, he was definitely with Dean because that was one smell he could recognize anywhere, anytime. The second was that Dean was rutting against his leg with slow, jilted movements, breaths uneven enough and quiet enough that Gabriel was sure Dean was awake… that he meant to do it. It may have been over a year before since they’d been together in Dean’s heat, but he knew that Dean was only that quiet when he was trying to keep Gabriel from noticing, from waking up.

Gabriel feigned sleep as he’d done in the past, not wanting to shame Dean. It was something his body needed, release. Some Omegas could get that during heats without being mated. They’d stay with an Alpha friend or family member most of the day then retreat to their room for some serious marathoning with fun toys. Dean - however - was an Omega who could barely stand to be away from a nearby Alpha for five minutes when he was in heat. He could go a few hours until someone showed up, but once he caught the first scent, it was painful for him to leave it.

Gabriel had no idea how either he or Dean thought there was a chance that Dean would have made it through this heat alone. Sam had been right, not that Gabriel would ever tell him so. Charlie too… Dean would have suffered for hours on end. Before, he’d probably been calling Gabriel just to hear his voice, hoping it would calm some of the pain, the yearning for an Alpha. Gabriel may not have been there for Dean’s heats, but he’d talked to him during them, told him stories mostly. Dean couldn’t say much.

Gabriel was brought back to the present with the sound of a long, dirty moan near his ear. “G-gabr- ga-“ Dean was trying to say, but he cut it off every time, whimpering so beautifully and grinding so gently against Gabriel that he was convinced he might not have woken up had Dean not been breathing so heavily, had his scent not been so strong with his want… his need. Gabriel was achingly hard. He needed relief, but he’d always let Dean finish on his own before, wanted to preserve that sense of safety Dean felt in thinking that Gabriel didn’t know.

Unable to stand it a moment longer and knowing he couldn’t contain the scent of his own arousal this time, Gabriel’s eyes opened. He turned in one swift move to pin Dean to the bed. Dean cried out in surprise then looked up at Gabriel in horror, face flooding with red. He looked every bit as ashamed as Gabriel had expected, but he shouldn’t be. “It’s okay, Dean,” he whispered. “I understand. I’m going to help you,” he told him. Dean shuddered, closing his eyes, a gasp punched from his chest as Gabriel rolled his hips against the Omega’s.

Gabriel could hear his Alpha screaming, “Knot! Claim! Take! Fuck! Keep!” Over and over in continued like a broken track in his head, but he fought it hard. Instead he leaned down, resting the side of his face against Dean’s, breathing hard as he lowered himself onto his elbows, resting them on the bed just above each of Dean’s shoulders. He slid his hips up and down, growling at the glorious feeling of friction, the feel of Dean’s hard erection against his own as the scent of Dean’s heat wrapped around him.

“Gabe, please Gabe,” Dean gasped out. “Knot me. Please knot me. I need it. Gabe, I- I need-“ Gabriel had to tune out Dean’s words, an echo of the broken track in his head. He couldn’t do that to his friend. Dean would never forgive him. Sam would kill him for taking advantage and if he didn’t Gabriel would feel so guilty he might very well kill himself.

Gabriel rutted more and more brutally against Dean, knowing it was probably bordering on painful at this point, but not able to stop himself, to slow down. He needed more. God damn it. Dean was everything. He sucked in air, but it just made it harder to focus. Tuning Dean out became nearly impossible. He straightened from where he’d curled over Dean.

Gabriel raised one hand to cover Dean’s mouth, muffling his pleas while the other lowered to shove Dean’s pants down just enough to grab his dick without anything in the way. The scent of Dean’s slick which had been practically gushing since the moment he’d pressed Dean into the mattress was overwhelming. He let go of Dean’s dick long enough to free his own from his boxers. He took both in hand and resumed his movements, holding them both together. Dean’s hips lifted up in perfect sync with his own, their own precum slicking them up enough to keep things moving along.

Dean came with a muffled scream, arching against Gabriel who kept stroking both of them brutally through it, the rough strokes doing wonders for him as he lowered his head to rest against Dean’s and fucked his hand hard, Dean’s cum coating them much better than the pre-cum alone. A couple minutes later he growled, his own spend joining Dean’s on his stomach. Dean whimpered in relief against Gabriel’s hand as Gabriel released his oversensitive dick. He could have finished on his own, but the idea of letting go of Dean… of not fucking against his beautiful Omega’s length would have been unfathomable for the Alpha… unless of course he was inside the Omega.

Gabriel sat back on his heels, uncovering Dean’s mouth and staring down at the Omega as he gasped for air and grasped for control. Dean’s dick was still out and half-hard again from Gabriel’s continued attention. Omegas in heat had astonishing recovery times. He’d just never seen for himself since Dean usually tried to rut one orgasm out in secret and bury the desires afterwards knowing there was only so much Gabriel could sleep through.

Gabriel felt regret for taking advantage of his heat-stricken friend, but he’d just had the best orgasm he’d ever experienced and it had been using his hand! How as that possible? He lifted his hand to touch Dean’s cheek, watching Dean close his eyes, leaning into it and letting out a heavy breath. Dean, of course. Dean made everything 1,000 times better. Of course sex would be one of those things.

“Stay here,” Gabriel instructed. He tucked himself into his boxers and stood a bit unsteadily. He headed into the bathroom, collecting a couple towels, one soaked in warm water. When he returned, Dean hadn’t moved a single inch. He just blinked at Gabriel in confusion, looking down at the towels for a moment before understanding. He let out a soft sound of displeasure and wriggled away from Gabriel, lowering his hand and swiping it through a big glob of Gabriel’s cum. He lifted his hand to his mouth, shoving all three fingers into his mouth and sucking determinedly. Gabriel watched in shock and no small amount of arousal. Dean rolled onto his side, facing away from Gabriel and was close enough to the opposite edge of the bed, Gabriel couldn’t reach him from this side.

“Mine,” Dean growled when he saw Gabriel slowly approaching him as he walked to that side of the bed. He shoved his fingers into his mouth again.

“Dean, be still,” Gabriel begged. It wasn’t an order though and Dean seemed like he would need it in the form of an order to comply in this. He was too busy slurping his next handful from his fingers with a needy moan to focus on words his Alpha clearly didn’t even want to say. Gabriel closed his eyes, trying to settle himself, but Dean was back at full mast and he was still licking greedily at his fingers.

“Be still,” Gabriel finally said in a much firmer tone. Dean stopped moving immediately, fingers still inside his mouth, body pulsing with need. Gabriel leaned forward, wiping away the remnants of their… activities. Dean whimpered, but didn’t fight it.

“Need you,” Dean choked out.

“I know Dean, but not like that. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” Gabriel soothed, brushing a hand through Dean’s hair as he sat down beside him, staring down into his eyes with concern. Dean’s eyes went from pleading to simply nothing… they were empty, cold. Gabriel watched this happen in a moment like he’d flicked a switch and suddenly Dean wasn’t there anymore. A moment later, Dean rolled over onto his other side.

“Dean?” Gabriel whispered, reaching his hand out.

“Don’t,” Dean hissed, pulling away at the first touch to his shoulder.

“Dean, what to you need?” Gabriel asked seriously. This was a normal ask and answer question for him, their personal call and response. He’d been asking it for years… hell, since they were kids. He would ask this question and Dean knew that he could say anything and Gabriel would do it. Right? Dean knew he’d give him whatever he wanted.

“I told you earlier,” Dean breathed into the darkness in front of him.

“You can scent me as long as you want kiddo,” Gabriel murmured, unsteady.

“I told you earlier, but you didn’t listen,” Dean said darkly. “You never listen.”

“Listen to what Dean?” Gabriel asked, wishing he knew what Dean wanted from him. “Please, please scent me Dean. Your distress is… it hurts. Please let me help.” Dean grunted in a sort of affirmation. Gabriel laid down. Dean didn’t immediately roll back, but after a few stubborn moments, turned and pressed face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, nowhere near his scent glands. Gabriel felt a stab of loss, disappointment. Dean must have sensed it because he growled lowly, moving a few inches up his neck, but still not getting as close to the source as he’d been doing the day before.

It was nearly half an hour of tense silence, Dean refusing to properly scent Gabriel, Gabriel unable to bring himself to order him to do it. Hell, Gabriel didn’t even know if he could bring himself to dig further into Dean’s comment about telling him what he needed. What did he mean he never listened?

“Fuck,” Dean groaned suddenly, grabbing Gabriel’s shoulders as his whole body went rigid. He shouted in pain, bending over slightly, a wave of heat rushing through him. Gabriel could practically feel the spike in his temperature everywhere their skin touched.

“Dean, is it happening again?” he demanded. Dean just whimpered. He writhed a bit, turning away from Gabriel and curling up into a ball.

Gabriel stared in horror as Dean’s body shook before his very eyes another cry of pain leaving his lips. Suddenly it was less like shaking and more like he was seizing. Gabriel grabbed hold of Dean roughly, unable to be gentle when his Omega was in such pain. He moved to sit up, hauling Dean into his lap, bending over the man as he still curled in on himself, forcing his neck between Dean’s face and his knees, nuzzling carefully until he felt Dean’s nose pressed firmly to his scent gland. Dean gasped and replaced his nose with his lips, sucking hard at the skin. Gabriel moaned at the pleasure that shot through him and Dean let go quickly, going back to breathing him in instead.

When Dean finally calmed down, Gabriel pressed his lips to the Omega’s temple before whispering, “That was not a ‘bad wave’ Dean. What the hell is happening to you?”

“It’s just a heat wave, Gabriel… a strong one is all. They’re different for everyone,” Dean said. Gabriel was clearly dissatisfied. He pulled back and scowled down at Dean. “They call them a lot of different things.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, staring at him expectantly. “Uh - mostly they are - some people call them grief waves - sometimes.”

“Grief…” Gabriel echoed, confused. “I thought that only happened when an Omega lost their Alpha.”

“Not always,” Dean muttered, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

“Have you been… seeing an Alpha?” Gabriel asked suddenly. The jealousy must have echoed in his scent because Dean wrinkled his nose and drew away.

“What do you care?” Dean bit out. Gabriel’s heart rate picked up, but he was able to just barely keep himself from snapping back. Instead he tried to clear his head, to think.

“That doesn’t make sense though because that only happens when an Omega has a long time, years to grow accustomed to an Alpha, forms a deep bond. If you’d had an Alpha that close to you I’d know. I’d have smelled it,” Gabriel said. He glared down at Dean and quelled the urge to add that he’d have kicked the shit out of that Alpha.

“Right. Like I said. It’s just one of the names for them. An Alpha doesn’t have to be a part of that,” Dean said, sounding relieved… too relieved and too quick to grasp at his answer, an answer that didn’t make sense. Gabriel frowned.

“No, it’s about a mate, not necessarily Alpha, but Beta or Alpha. It just… you aren’t mated though,” Gabriel growled in frustration. Dean stared back at him, his relief breaking way into fear as Gabriel fought to figure this out, sought out the truth. “Heats before mating aren’t as severe, but after losing a mate they become…” Gabriel trailed off, reasoning with himself silently for a few minutes. Dean shifted uncomfortably, too scared he’d figure it out to add to the conversation… his Omega side was probably more scared he wouldn’t figure it out. He wasn’t sure which was more powerful, but he wasn’t about to contribute to Gabriel’s thought process.

“Shit! Dean! What did I do?” Gabriel gasped suddenly. “How did that happen?”

“It’s fine Gabriel,” Dean said emotionlessly.

“Fine? Your body is reacting like I died or like I abandoned you! How is that fine?” Gabriel gasped out.

“You weren’t my mate Gabriel. This could have happened with anyone,” Dean said softly, the last bit so blatant a lie that it made the Omega tense in the Alpha’s arms.

“Did this happen the last few heats?” Gabriel gasped out in horror.

“The second without you was the worst, but Sammy was there. He got the muscle relaxers then. It isn’t so bad with those,” Dean shrugged. “I didn’t tell him what they were.”

“How did this happen? We never-“ Gabriel trailed off, embarrassed. Dean was stiff, but he didn’t say anything. “Dean, stop staring at nothing and just talk to me.”

“I don’t want to,” Dean replied, still sounding like a total robot, without any emotions.

Gabriel turned with a growl, laying Dean out on the bed in front of him and moving to straddle him, staring down at him with anger in his gaze. Dean snapped then, the emotionless mask slipping away giving way to the grief because that’s what it was. They were aptly named. Dean, however, was an expert at covering sadness, guilt, and grief… just about any negative emotion with a hefty dose of anger. “Really? What, you want to have an argument with me? Now? After that JUST happened?” Dean was glaring at him, but he was clearly exhausted.

“I don’t want to argue, dammit Dean!” Gabriel snapped. “I want you to react to what I just said, to what just happened.”

“Not new for me, Gabe. I’ve reacted. I’ve accepted. I’ve moved on.”

“How exactly have you moved on? Your body just seized up or something.“ Gabriel realized how out of breath he was, how upset. He wanted to curl up around Dean and soak in his scent and let the Omega just stroke his hair until his heart didn’t hurt anymore, but he couldn’t. He didn’t understand how this had happened and he was angry and felt a bit betrayed… Why the HELL didn’t Dean tell him!?

“My body had you pegged as my mate; it doesn’t have to mean anything Gabe.”

“What do you think about it?” Gabriel asked, easing up slightly, loosening the iron grip that had pressed Dean’s shoulders to the bed.

“About what?” Dean frowned, confused.

“Me.”

“Don’t get all weird, man. We’re friends, okay?” Dean blinked as Gabriel leaned over him staring at him seriously as he invaded his space without hesitation, nuzzling his cheek gently. An involuntary mewl left Dean’s lips before he could stop it at feeling of Gabriel moving on top of him, pressing his face to Dean’s. He was mortified immediately and drew his head back as far as he could. “Gabe, stop it,” Dean panted.

“Why?” Gabriel grumbled, upset.

“Because you don’t LISTEN and you don’t mean this and you’ll just LEAVE AGAIN!” Dean shouted, shoving Gabriel hard. The Alpha fell back. Dean scrambled away, jumping off the bed. He stumbled slightly, hip hitting the side table, but he placed a hand upon it, using it to force himself to straighten up. “You’re reacting to my heat, not to me. That’s the only time I could ever get anything from you anyway: affection, arousal - ANYTHING,” Dean bit out, stumbling towards the door. Gabriel growled loudly, following Dean into the living room and ripping the remote from his hands as he collapsed on the sofa, clearly intent on turning on the television to end this argument. He scowled down at him quite nastily.

“I am NOT reacting to your heat. I’m reacting to the knowledge that your body has decided I belong to you - that I have abandoned you. I have to know if you feel that way as well,” Gabriel told him, climbing without hesitation onto Dean’s lap, straddling him where he sat on the couch, resting a hand on either side of the cushion behind Dean. He pressed his forehead to the Omega’s, staring into his lost green eyes.

Dean closed his eyes, steeling himself. He wanted to say no, that he didn’t think that, that it was just some stupid, weird hormone thing. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Gabriel took hold of his chin, lifting it and forcing him to look up. Dean opened his eyes and Gabriel held his gaze. Dean couldn’t lie to Gabriel then, not with him staring back at him with such intensity. He swallowed hard, his hand that rested on Gabriel’s chest shaking.

“You haven’t been here for this in over a year, Gabe,” Dean mumbled so quietly Gabriel had to strain to hear.

Gabriel gritted his teeth. “You do then… feel like I left you?” Gabriel pulled back slightly and shifted to sit next to Dean once more. He looked up at Dean from beside him, crossing his legs and slouching sightly, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“I just - I understand, man,” Dean said quietly. “A week four times a year to spend with your friend’s brother while he eats and whines and barfs all over everything… not exactly a vacation,” Dean whispered, but there was something there, the sound of a crushed hope that Gabriel felt as if it were his own.

“Don’t minimize what you are to me. You’re not just Sam’s brother,” Gabriel said quietly, his heart aching. “I… I didn’t stop coming because it was inconvenient, Dean.”

“Gabriel, I’m not stupid. I mean... even trying to get me off earlier you had to cover my mouth to shut me up and-”

Gabriel was quick to interrupt, “I didn’t cover your mouth because I didn’t want to hear you Dean. I… I couldn’t hear you… not without losing control,” Gabriel admitted. “When I… When I stopped coming last year, I didn’t mean for it to hurt you.”

“I probably would have done the same thing if I could, run away from all this,” Dean said softly, but Gabriel knew all Dean’s tells. He knew that wasn’t true, that it was a lie. He’d never leave Gabriel behind because it was easier for him. He wouldn’t do that to any of his friends. He’d go through hell and back for any of them… especially Gabriel.

“I… I did run away Dean, but you don’t understand. I didn’t do it for the stupid friggin' reason you seem to think. Because honestly it sounds like you think I don’t want you which is idiotic.” Dean looked down at him questioningly, a small sliver of hope in his eyes, but Gabriel didn’t see it. Instead, he stared down at his crossed legs. “Do you want the truth or something that won’t give you the heebie jeebies?” Gabriel asked.

“Truth,” Dean immediately responded. Gabriel reached over, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling it into his lap. He stared down at it, drawing a few deep breaths.

“When I smell you like this Dean…” Gabriel trailed off. Dean was quiet, waiting. Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. “You - it sent me into a rut last time and Sam was pretty pissed about it. I think I have a better hold on it this time, but you just… smell so good.” Gabriel flushed. To say that he was embarrassed didn’t even begin to cover it. Dean groaned and Gabriel cringed, releasing his hand, but Dean quickly grabbed Gabriel’s in response, gripping it tightly. “I’m sorry man. I miss you so badly, miss your heats. I miss how you were with me before I stopped coming to them. We used to… we were closer before. Sam told me that if I told you, it would make it worse, make you uncomfortable.”

“Sam said what?” Dean growled, whole body tensing as he looked at Gabriel, eyes wide. Gabriel cringed slightly as Dean’s grip on his hand became almost painful. “Outside of the rut, did you ever think about this - you and me?” Dean asked, softly. Gabriel looked away, but nodded mutely. “Do you still?”

“God Dean, of course I do. What the hell do you th-“ Gabriel was cut off by the feeling of Dean’s lips against his, uncertain and gentle. Gabriel groaned, kissing back hungrily. He turned Dean slightly, pressing him back into the couch and straddling once more as he took firm control of the kiss. He slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth sliding it teasingly over the sensitive roof before caressing along Dean’s. He felt the scent of Dean’s heat wrapping over him again. He pulled back sharply, shaking his head hard to try and clear it. Dean panted below him, hips lifting towards him almost unconsciously as need roared through the man.

“Is this the heat?” Gabriel dared ask.

“This is me being just about as clear as I can with you, which I thought I’d done before,” Dean breathed, grabbing the back of Gabriel’s neck to try to pull him back into him. He stared at Dean disbelievingly and a surge of frustration rushed through Dean. “Please, please Gabriel,” he gasped out. “Don’t do this to me.”

“Explain what you said about being clear before,” Gabriel ordered in a clear, strong voice. Dean shuddered, drawing his hands back and crossing them over his chest protectively. “Dean,” Gabriel said, gentler. He ran a hand through Dean’s hair soothingly. “Please explain.”

“I snuck out into the living room during my heat to sleep with you on the couch even though I knew Bobby or Sam would be pissed about it. I was there for you… every play you’ve ever written, directed, or performed in no matter what else I had going on because I wanted you to know someone cared even if your shitty brothers didn’t go. I know Sam sometimes forgets about that kind of stuff. I call you second anytime something big happens to me because I want YOU to know before anyone else, but Sam would be a bitch if he heard it from you instead of me and that’s something you’d definitely gloat about,” Dean whispered. “I’m not sure exactly how much more clear I could have been. I tried. You didn’t DO anything!”

Gabriel gaped at Dean, pulling away even more. Dean whimpered, but it was as if the sound had been unwillingly drawn from him as he immediately gritted his teeth and looked away, embarrassed. Gabriel still couldn’t find the words to respond to that.

Apparently the silence drug on too long for the Winchester. He turned to lay down on his side, facing the back of the couch and pulling the blankets tighter around him, trying to hide in them, to hide his embarrassment, his hurt at the easy dismissal. Dean’s scent was suddenly strangled by the scent of sadness and rejection. It rolled off Dean in waves, but Gabriel needed a moment. He needed to breathe and process what Dean was saying.

“Are you telling me you’ve always wanted me?” Gabriel asked.

“Fuck off Gabriel,” Dean muttered defensively, curling in on himself even more.

“Dean,” Gabriel said sharply, eyes flashing red. Dean couldn’t see that, but he could certainly hear the Alpha in his voice. Dean let out a soft sound in response, fighting his reaction to the Alpha’s swift rebuke. He didn’t want to bare his throat. He didn’t want to show submission. It seemed like Gabriel didn’t want it anyways so what would he care?

Instead of pressing him, instead of posturing and forcing Dean to listen to him, he slid onto the couch behind him, gently wrapping his arms around the Omega and slipping his body fully against him. Dean was tense already, only tensing further when Gabriel settled in behind him.

“I need to process this Dean. I had no idea. I swear, I didn’t know and if I had…” Gabriel trailed off.

“You don’t have to lie. I’m not some fragile little Omega bitch,” Dean bit out, desperately trying to cover his dejected feelings with anger.

“No, you aren’t. You’re strong and perfect and amazing and if I had known you had any interest in me, I’d have claimed you years ago,” Gabriel murmured against Dean’s neck.

Tears welled in the Omega’s eyes and the tension fled his body as quickly as it had come, leaving him feeling strung out. He gasped for air, finding it hard to breathe for the relief that overwhelmed his entire being. Gabriel scented his neck gently, his nose tickling the sensitive gland. The touch was intimate, more intimate than a spur of the moment scenting meant to calm his raging hormones. It was intentional, careful.

“Shh,” Gabriel soothed, hand stroking along Dean’s chest gently as he started to sob quietly. He really hated his body sometimes, the way his emotions during a heat turned him into some little bitch, but Gabriel didn’t care. He had never judged Dean for his breakdowns, his tears whether they be frustration or sadness or even anger. He just held him… never quite like this before with his nose buried against Dean’s sensitive scent gland, but he’d held him all the same.

“Please Gabe,” Dean muttered, turning and shifting down to press his face to Gabriel’s neck, a more familiar place. Gabriel had been careful to stay clear of Dean’s scent glands in the past, but Dean had often fallen asleep taking in the Alpha’s comforting scent, right here, near the source. “If you really meant that, claim me now,” he pleaded.

“I can’t, Dean. Not until after your heat,” Gabriel barely breathed. A wave of intense lust burned Gabriel’s nose and Dean wriggled in his arms, trying to get loose to turn around. “Stop it, Dean,” he growled, shaking slightly. He knew very well the Omega meant to do that. He didn’t have the ability to shut off his scent, but he could sure amplify it.

“Make me Alpha,” Dean barely breathed. Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, but he simply rolled off the couch and walked away from his obnoxious friend. Dean growled angrily out in protest, but Gabriel paid him no mind, walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out the huge container of scrambled eggs, piling a ridiculous amount onto a plate as well as about eight strips of pre-cooked bacon, giving himself normal-sized portions of the same food before putting the tupperware back in the fridge. He put Dean’s plate into the microwave to heat it up.

Gabriel took a minute to just breathe, trying to settle his body, to process everything. Dean… Dean wanted him. A man who could have just about any Alpha in the entire world and he wanted Gabriel Morningstar. It was insane. Gabriel reached up, pulling the breakfast out of the microwave, but before he could turn, he felt the heat of Dean’s body close… too close. He looked down to stare at Dean’s hands which were braced on the counter on either side of him.

“I’m not hungry right now,” Dean rumbled, breath hot on Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel reached over, grabbing a fork and placing it on top of the plate. He turned with a forced calm, looking up at Dean.

Gabriel didn’t push back into Dean’s space, didn’t force him to take a more submissive posture. He didn’t need to. Gabriel might not look it, but he was in fact an Alpha, a powerful Alpha. He opened his mouth and spoke quietly. Dean’s breath caught and he focused in on him completely from the first syllable of the first word. “You will eat this food Dean and then you’re going to go back to sleep. When you wake up, we will talk.” Dean had never been on the receiving end of an order from Gabriel, not a real one that is. Gabriel watched in interest as Dean’s eyes darkened further with lust yet he drew his hands back, lowering his head and stepping back until he was against the opposite counter, letting out a heavy breath.

The tension left Dean’s shoulders, his trembling body steadying. Hell, the tension fled quicker than it had after that orgasm earlier that morning. Dean nodded his head lightly, waiting. He was waiting for more direction. Gabriel’s blood crushed in his ears as the strong, beautiful man just stood there, waiting to be told what to do. If that wasn’t the most perfect thing he’d ever seen, he sure as hell didn’t know what was. He held the plate in one hand and took hold of Dean’s elbow with the other, guiding him back to sit on the couch and placing the plate in his hands.

“Eat,” was all he said before stepping back and crossing his arms. Dean immediately complied, taking the first bite with a soft, relieved sigh. Sure, there were a few more pressing needs in Dean’s biology at that very moment, but he was burning through calories right now. He needed to eat twice what he usually did each day just to keep going. Gabriel left only after the first few bites were down, heating up his own food before returning to the living room. He sat on the smaller sofa this time and Dean looked hurt when he glanced over at him, but he didn’t say anything. Still, Gabriel could see that some of the tension had returned.

Once he was finished, Dean set the plate down in front of him on the table and leaned back against the pillows. “I can’t sleep like this,” he whispered. He knew what Gabriel had told him to do and he wanted to obey, but he couldn’t. Trying to sleep with the Alpha… his Alpha in the same room yet not touching him? It wasn’t going to happen, at least not while he was in heat.

“I know which is why I’m over here finishing my food before you turn into a freaking python and wrap yourself around me until I can’t move. I get hungry too you know,” Gabriel said playfully. Dean huffed a laugh, some of the nervousness fading.

Once done, Gabriel placed his plate on top of Dean’s and shoved them across the table before placing a hand on Dean’s arm, gripping tightly. He pushed lightly and Dean went with it, laying down on his side. Gabriel tapped him twice on the chest and he scooted back, watching with surprise as the smaller man laid down in front of him, resting his head on Dean’s right arm then reaching back to pull Dean’s left around him tightly. Gabriel shuddered slightly, going very still for a moment before relaxing and reaching for the remote. He turned on an episode of Dr. Sexy and said no more.

Dean was nearly rigid, not sure what to do. He had just tried to activate Gabriel’s Alpha instincts, to get him to… what? What did he want? He’d awoken Gabriel’s Alpha certainly, but not in the way he intended… maybe though - maybe it was in the way he needed. He had been looking for lust-driven Alpha and got over-protective Alpha. Either way, he was fulfilling a deep need for Dean. He was acting like all of this was just normal. He was acting like Dean was… His.

Dean had had no idea that he could want something so badly until that very moment. Sure, he’d fantasized about Gabriel before. Of course he had! The dude had been through over half his heats with him. He couldn’t have helped that. He wasn’t quite sure when it had turned into a sad little obsession which had been made clear when he started getting the grief waves, but now here the little Alpha was, wrapped in Dean’s arms because that is how Gabriel wanted it. Dean let out a soft breath. This was what Gabriel wanted from him. He could do that. He wanted to please Gabriel. At that thought, Dean finally relaxed and tightened his grip, pulling Gabriel firmly back against him and burying his nose into the Alpha’s neck, surrendering to his Omega instincts and Gabriel’s desires.


	2. Part 2 of 2

Dean came slowly back to consciousness, feeling warm and safe, two things hard to come by when he was in heat. He nuzzled into the warmth, Gabriel’s scent filling his nose. Gabriel. Gabriel was here. He was here with him. Dean smiled happily and began to open his eyes, wanting to look at him too… just to be sure. Gabriel was relaxed, asleep it seemed. The Alpha had turned sometime in his sleep and had his forehead pressed against Dean’s shoulder, Dean’s own face tucked against the opposite side of his neck.

Dean shifted slightly, looking down his nose at the golden skin of Gabriel’s neck. He wondered if it tasted as good as it smelled. Just as he parted his lips to make a very bad and probably embarrassing choice, Gabriel spoke.

“When I said ‘after you wake up, we’ll talk,’ I meant after I wake up and I’m not ready to wake up,” Gabriel grumbled.

“Sleep as long as you want,” Dean whispered gruffly, hand flexing lightly against Gabriel’s back, feeling the way his muscles shifted just under the skin. He was strong, Gabriel. He didn’t seem it to the world, but he always had been. Dean knew that. 

Even before Gabriel had presented, he’d been able to haul Dean up the stairs and to his room at Bobby’s. By the time he had turned sixteen, he’d been able to pick Dean up fully and carry him without assistance. Once he’d carried Dean on his back from the school all the way home when a heat had hit him in the middle of school. Sam had been gone on a Debate team trip. Still, Dean had never felt Gabriel’s true strength as keenly as when Gabriel had shut him down earlier.

Dean felt a spike of nervousness. He’d shut Dean off so effortlessly, so quickly. Maybe he didn’t want Dean. Was that why he’d stopped him? Had he reconsidered the whole claiming comment because Dean was too aggressive? Or was it because of earlier when he woke up to the pathetic Omega rutting against him? Did he realize he couldn’t get past that pathetic moaning, him begging for a knot like some kind of porn star? What a stupid, disgusting, Omega thing to do! Was that what he wanted to talk about? Was it how he couldn’t stand the idea of being with Dean? Panic entered the fringes of his mind.

“For crying out loud Dean,” Gabriel huffed and Dean flushed, knowing the Alpha had scented his rising emotions. He cringed as Gabriel pulled away to sit up, but just as soon as he was seated comfortably, he was pulling Dean up to sit beside him. “What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked.

“We need to talk now. I need to know,” Dean told him seriously.

“Know what?” Gabriel grumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“If you’re going to leave,” Dean said point-blank.

“Leave? Are you kidding me? Why would I leave?”

“I want you,” Dean whispered.

“Obviously, you did try to corner me in the kitchen like you were the damned Alpha,” Gabriel chuckled. Dean flushed, looking down and gritting his teeth.

“So go man. It’s not like I meant to-“

“Hold your horses Dean-o. What’s your issue?”

“Think I haven’t heard it before? I know I’m too Alpha for an Omega. Do you think I want to be this way? No one’s ever friggin interested… well sure the occasional Omega or Beta until they realize I’m not an Alpha. It’s not like I can help what I am. I’m not submissive like I’m supposed to be, not small and gentle and-“

Dean was cut off by Gabriel’s lips against his. The Omega groaned lowly, but pulled away quickly. “Don’t,” he gasped out, eyes wide. “Don’t you do that. Don’t you pity me.” Gabriel looked torn for a moment and Dean thought he was going to laugh, but instead he took hold of Dean’s face gently.

“Let me kiss you Dean,” he pleaded, brushing his thumb along Dean’s lower lip. Dean shuddered in response. Gabriel leaned forward slowly then paused, allowing Dean time to pull away. He kissed him chastely on the mouth then on his right cheek. “You… are not… too Alpha,” he murmured between featherlight kisses. He took hold of Dean’s chin and held it still, drawing back and staring at him seriously. “You are the most perfect man I’ve ever known in my entire life, the most beautiful Omega and the funniest bastard I know… aside from myself of course,” Gabriel said.

“But I’m-“

“Hard-working, kind, hilariously sarcastic?” Gabriel asked, smiling.

“Dominant,” Dean murmured, but there was a questioning note to his tone. He’d heard it so many times and even though he didn’t believe it in his core, he couldn’t help but listen to those voices.

Gabriel grinned devilishly at that, eying Dean with an almost predatory look. He leaned forward, resting his face against Dean’s sweat-slick neck, breathing in deeply. He turned his face into Dean’s neck and nipped lightly at the skin. Dean let out a soft keening sound, arms falling limply to his sides as he leaned forward into the Alpha, tilting his head slightly to give him better access.

Gabriel leaned back, smiling at him in amusement. Dean flushed, straightening himself and crossing his arms in front of himself, pulling them up from where he’d let them fall limply. “You are challenging, Dean, but you are not necessarily dominant.”

“Any other stupid notions in your head about what you are or aren’t or what some assholes who tried to fuck you told you should be?” Gabriel asked. Dean stared at Gabriel in shock, never having witnessed Gabriel quite as at ease and in control as he was in that moment. He was breathtaking.

“If you wanted me, why didn’t you ever…”

“You don’t exactly have a monopoly on insecurities Winchester,” Gabriel muttered, not elaborating. “I’m here now though and now that I know how you are affected by me, I won’t be walking away from that so easily.”

“What if I send you into a rut?”

“I think we’re safe. I was able to come earlier without losing my shit. Besides, I wouldn’t let it happen. I can’t stand the thought of leaving you alone,” Gabriel said.

“Why would you?” Dean murmured.

Gabriel eyed him for a long moment. “I don’t ever want you to see that side of me. Not ever,” Gabriel told him honestly. Dean frowned, but didn’t argue. He stared at Gabriel instead, searching his face for any tells, anything that might show that this was some elaborate prank, but he knew Gabriel better than that. He wasn’t cruel - at least not to those he cared about - and this would be a pretty nasty prank.

Dean leaned forward hesitantly, letting out a soft breath and lifting a shaking hand to slide it up the side of Gabriel’s neck, resting his nose against his scent glands. “Gabe,” he whispered. “You said you would't claim me, but would you… can we…” Dean lifted his other hand running it through his hair. “Please help me. I’ve gone through so many heats without you.”

“Dean,” Gabriel let out in a soft breath. He closed his eyes and Dean could practically see the wheels turning in his head. When Gabriel opened them again, his eyes flashed red a moment before he stood, taking hold of one of Dean’s hands, placing his other on his waist when he swayed slightly. He didn’t say anything, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist and guiding him towards the Omega’s room.

Dean’s knees nearly buckled halfway as he realized Gabriel’s answer, but Gabriel only paused a moment to hold him up, one hand still around his waist the other against his abdomen. “Stay with me Dean-o,” Gabriel whispered soothingly. Dean nodded, letting Gabriel guide him into the bedroom. He didn’t close the door behind him, same as the night before. Gabriel didn’t like being in small spaces, closed in.

Dean sat down on the bed as Gabriel directed him, looking up at him nervously, his hands trembling with emotion, with anticipation. What would Gabriel give him? Earlier… God if he could even get that again, Gabriel’s hand on him, stroking him… his face twisted with pleasure above him as he brought them both… Dean groaned softly. Gabriel reached up, running a hand through his hair gently. “What do you want Dean?” Gabriel asked.

Dean opened his mouth to answer when a strong, familiar wave rolled over him. He gasped, closing his eyes and bending over slightly needing to take a moment to catch his breath. Gabriel’s hand tightened in Dean’s hair and he tipped the man’s head back to make him look at him. The Omega panted, staring up at his Alpha with wide eyes, lost in lust and need.

“Answer,” Gabriel said after a beat.

“You, Gabriel. I need you inside me,” Dean said seriously. He trembled with the effort of saying the words that he’d spent so many years whispering in the dark, the words he thought had scared Gabriel off even that morning only to find out that he had shut him up so he didn’t lose it and take him ‘against his will’ or something.

Dean’s body immediately relaxed from the strict control he’d kept on it for so long, as he surrendered to his feelings, to his connection to this Alpha. The rush of slick was to be expected, not that Dean wasn’t embarrassed. More words followed naturally when Gabriel still did not move. “Please Alpha. Knot me. I need your knot. I’ve-“ Dean was cut of by a forceful kiss from the Alpha in front of him. Dean whimpered, overwhelmed by the sensations - the feel, the taste, the smell of Gabriel.

Gabriel placed one hand on the back of Dean’s head, tilting his head down as he lowered to crouch before the shaking Omega. Gabriel eased out of the kiss, allowing Dean to press his forehead forward against his as he did. Gabriel chuckled playfully, hands resting on Dean’s hips, along the waistband of his lounging pants, thumbs tenderly running circles. He didn’t move to take them off and Dean panted, forehead pressed to Gabriel’s.

“Gabe,” Dean gasped, reaching up and grabbing the back of his neck. “I can’t take this, the teasing. Please Gabe. The heat.”

Gabriel kept stroking his sides gently, leaning in and pressing a wet kiss just behind his ear. He moved, taking Dean’s earlobe between his teeth. He sucked lightly and Dean groaned loudly. He was certain his pants were soaked through at this point. “I think you can take a whole lot of it. You would do it for me, Dean? If I asked,” Gabriel breathed, into his ear.

“Y-yes Alpha,” Dean choked out. Gabriel growled, nipping at the skin of his neck, careful not to bite too deeply as much as his instincts screamed for him to bite down hard, claim this beautiful man he’d been in love with for as long as he could remember. He wouldn’t do that though, not when they were both so lost in Dean’s heat - Dean lost in the hormones and Gabriel lost in the scent and his body’s reaction to Dean’s need.

Gabriel’s fingers curled around the waistband and he pulled back to look at Dean with another teasing smile. “Do I need to keep my eyes up still?” he asked. Dean was so flushed there was no tell-tale embarrassed blush, but Gabriel could read it in the way his eyes darted away, shoulders curling in slightly. “Up,” Gabriel instructed. Dean lifted his hips as Gabriel pulled the pants off of him, keeping his eyes to the side. Gabriel drew a deep breath, relishing the scent as his eyes took in Dean’s achingly hard cock, red and slick with precum.

“Shit, Dean,” Gabriel whispered, resting his forehead on Dean’s thigh as he tried to collect himself, but the heat was too much. He could already feel himself preparing as Dean’s body had done. “You might have to get your way here.”

“Alpha,” Dean choked out. He gripped Gabriel’s shoulders tightly, trying to jolt him out of his state. It worked and Gabriel was leaning forward, taking Dean’s dick in his mouth without a word. Dean shouted out, staring down at the top of Gabriel’s head in shock. Gabriel pressed against his stomach and he lay back as Gabriel took him as deep as he could, hands moving to press down on his hips tightly.

Dean strained against Gabriel’s grasp, unable to stop himself from testing the Alpha. He was who he was after all, but Gabriel had no trouble keeping him under control, fingers digging hard into Dean’s flesh, possibly bruising. The only true rebuke Dean received was a low growl which vibrated around his dick making him cry out again.

Gabriel slid a hand back behind his balls, pausing only to fondle them for a few moments before finding the center of his slick hole. His fingers just ran teasingly around it for a moment before two plunged in just as he sucked Dean down again. Dean shouted followed by a whimper as Gabriel began to stroke along his inner walls until he suddenly found what he was looking for. Dean lost himself within seconds - writhing and panting in ecstasy as Gabriel stroked that spot mercilessly and sucked hard on the tip of Dean’s dick, hand stroking up and down with purpose.

Before Dean could even fully process all of what Gabriel was doing, he was lost in a haze of pleasure, an intense orgasm overcoming him. His vision went white and he came hard down Gabriel’s throat. The Alpha swallowed it all and continued to suck gently until Dean stopped trying to press up on his grasp completely, sinking into the bed bonelessly.

Gabriel kissed and nipped up Dean’s body to his neck. He paused there to suck a nice hickey just below Dean’s scent gland drawing a choked, pitiful sound from Dean. “Please Alpha. Bite… take me,” Dean begged shamelessly, the words falling from his lips without prior thought or consideration. They were just what he wanted… now.

“Dean focus,” Gabriel said gently, taking hold of his face and turning it to look at him as he hovered over the other man. Dean blinked a few times, trying to focus on the Alpha. “No claiming,” Gabriel reminded him carefully. Dean gritted his teeth, but nodded stiffly. “Shhh,” Gabriel soothed gently, smiling at Dean lovingly. He ran his hand from Dean’s face up and through his hair. His other hand wrapped around behind Dean’s lower back. Dean was only confused about that for a moment as Gabriel tightened that grip and shifted him in one swift move, relocating him to the middle of the bed.

Dean watched as Gabriel stood up beside the bed, slipping out of his boxers. He whimpered at the sight of Gabriel’s member. He hadn’t gotten much of a look earlier. It had been dark in the room, but the sun was streaming in now and Dean could see everything. It was larger than he imagined, bigger than most of his toys, but he wanted it. He wanted it so badly he was turning to reach for Gabriel, but Gabriel moved quickly to pin Dean to the bed, situating himself easily between Dean’s legs and pressing his hands to the bed on either side of the bed.

“Dean, you have no idea how many nights I’ve stayed up thinking of this, of you laid out before me, panting and needy, begging me for-

“Please, please Alpha, your knot. I need it,” Dean gasped, more than willing to comply with the whole begging thing. Anything to get Gabriel inside him. He needed it. His entire body was aflame with need. He was having a really hard time remaining coherent enough to speak.

Gabriel didn’t disappoint. Dean gasped as he felt Gabriel press against his entrance. He stared at Dean for a moment, but Dean’s eyes were far off, lost again in the haze. He let go of one of Dean’s hands which of course stayed in place on the mattress. He used a gentle touch and soft-spoken, “Dean-o, look at me,” to bring Dean’s attention back. Dean stared up at Gabriel with such an adoring gaze that it stole Gabriel’s breath.

Gabriel smiled down at the Omega and reached down, guiding himself into the tight channel slowly, watching Dean’s face closely even as Dean’s eyes slid closed. The Omega’s head titled back as he moaned loudly, pulling against Gabriel’s hand that was still holding his right in place against the mattress with an unyielding grip. His left hand tensed, but stayed in place. Gabriel smiled reaching up and pressing it into the mattress. Dean needed it, the control. Perhaps he always had. Gabriel would have to remember that as they started to figure all of this out.

Once Gabriel was fully seated, he paused. It was really a tight fit, Dean gripping him better than anything he’d ever felt. Gabriel was sure Dean had never slept with any other Alphas. This would be hard on him, Gabriel knew, but he knew if he tried to hold back now, Dean would probably kick his ass later.

“Are you okay?” he breathed softly.

“Perfect, so good,” Dean moaned, wriggling his hips a bit to try to get more movement. Gabriel brought Dean’s hands together, grasping them tightly just over his head with one of his own. His other hand he slid down the side of Dean’s body down to his thigh. He pulled it up around his waist, Dean automatically moving the other leg to mirror.

With that Gabriel pulled out slowly. He was intensely focused on Dean’s face, cataloging every expression. When he thrust in hard, Dean’s jaw went slack, brow furrowing as a soft keening noise left his throat. Gabriel did it again and again, pressing in harder and harder. His available hand helped Dean keep his hips up as he fucked into his body frantically, giving himself over to his Alpha side as Dean gave himself to his own wilder side, moaning and panting, trying to meet every thrust despite his exhausted heat-stricken body.

Seeing just how tired Dean was, Gabriel thought quickly. Pulling out, he ignored Dean’s cry of protest, turning him over in a quick, easy move and pulling Dean’s hips up. He pressed Dean’s shoulders down, running one hand soothingly up and down his back and using his other hand to help support Dean’s position as he entered him again. Dean closed his eyes, head turned to the side as he relaxed and let Gabriel have complete control, the new position allowing Gabriel to easily strike his sweet spot nearly every time.

Gabriel could feel when Dean was nearing his second climax and his knot was beginning to grow. “Come for me Dean,” he pleaded. “Come WITH me.” Dean whimpered and gasped in deep breaths before letting out a loud groan, clenching down hard on Gabriel whose knot grew more rapidly. He slammed in hard, the knot pressing against Dean’s entrance, causing him to whimper in pain. Gabriel pushed forward until it popped in then came hard, lowering his head and tilting it to press his forehead against Dean’s back, not wanting to trust himself with his teeth anywhere near Dean’s neck in that moment.

When he came back to himself, he straightened slightly, noting how tense Dean still was. He looked down at where they were connected, horrified and worried he might have torn, but there was no evidence of that. He knew Omegas and Alphas were made for each other, but he’d heard a horror story or two of it going a bit wrong on the Omega’s first time. Dean may not be a virgin (which made Gabriel insanely angry now), but he’d never been with an Alpha. Of that he was almost certain.

“Relax Dean. You have to relax,” Gabriel breathed, rubbing into the tense muscles of Dean’s back more purposefully now.

“Sorry Alpha. I’m sorry, but it hurts,” Dean muttered almost unwillingly. Gabriel nodded, immediately realizing his error. He’d been trying to save Dean the extra effort of keeping his hips up by turning him over, but now Dean couldn’t scent him to calm himself, to combat the discomfort of being knotted his first time. Gabriel shifted them to lie on their sides more comfortably, Dean gasping as it caused Gabriel’s knot to pull at his rim painfully.

Gabriel kept both arms wrapped tightly around Dean. “Scent my wrist, Dean. It’ll be better soon. Let me help you,” Gabriel murmured against his shoulder. Dean took the hand that Gabriel slid upward and brought it up to where he could lay his cheek upon it, turning his head to nuzzle against his wrist, breathing deeply. It wasn’t as potent as his main scent gland, but soon Dean was relaxing in his arms.

“Thank you,” Dean said sleepily.

Gabriel chuckled. “Thank you,” he responded. Dean only hummed softly in response, body buzzing happily. Gabriel smiled, pressing soft kisses to Dean’s back, feeling as Dean slowly slipped away into sleep. He was wide awake, head pressed to the hot skin of Dean’s back.

Once his knot had gone down enough, he pulled out and turned Dean over, needing to look at him. Dean blinked his eyes open blearily as he was startled awake. “Gabe, please, please I need it,” he whimpered, lifting his hips towards the Alpha. Gabriel stared at him in surprise. They’d barely separated. Now he could see how many Alphas ended their Omega’s heats just as exhausted and dehydrated as their lover.

Gabriel felt his body stirring, but he forced himself to calm down. “You need to rest,” Gabriel said seriously. He knew Dean was too sore for that whether he wanted it or not. His Omega healing would kick in, but it would need a few hours before he was okay to go again. Gabriel may not be an expert, but he was super-tuned in with Dean and he could tell when his friend was hurting.

Instead, Gabriel moved to rest his body along Dean’s, cradling the back of his head and pulling it into his neck. Dean whimpered, but didn’t argue with his Alpha, breathing in frantically, hands coming up around Gabriel’s back and clutching him desperately, afraid he might pull away. Gabriel smiled sadly at that, kissing him deeply, possessively. He wasn’t going anywhere.

Eventually, Gabriel settled himself on Dean’s chest for a moment, not really worried about crushing the strong Omega. He nuzzled his neck, smiling to himself at Dean’s soft, pleased sound. They lay like that for a long while, Dean drifting in and out of sleep while Gabriel just watched his face contentedly.

“Hey Dean?” Gabriel breathed.

“Mmmm,” Dean responded, not opening his eyes.

“Have you really been at every show?”

“Ya. Every opening night. I always bring you flowers… Asters when they are in season because my mom says they mean patience or some stupid shit…” Dean had been going for honesty, but he was running his stupid mouth now. Did he really need to tell Gabriel that? Still, he added softly, “Roses other times.” Dean peaked one eye open. He took in Gabriel’s wide watery eyes for a moment then snorted. “Idiot. It didn’t even occur to you that I was totally gone on you, did it?”

“Is that why you never dated an Alpha?”

“I didn’t want anyone else, least of all an Alpha who smelled-“ Dean shuddered, “-wrong. I once thought about parading one around you to see what you’d do, but… they’re not… they’re not all like you and Sam,” Dean muttered. There was a deep furrow to his brow as he said that, his teeth clenched together tightly.

“What does that mean?” Gabriel asked. Dean tensed further, shaking his head.

“Did someone hurt you?” Gabriel demanded immediately, lifting himself up off Dean to stare down at him. Dean turned onto his side, staring at Gabriel’s arm instead of looking him in the eye. He wrapped his own hand around Gabriel’s wrist, hand flexing around it a few times before holding on tight. Gabriel stared down at him, the Alpha inside him fuming at the very thought that someone would touch what was his.

“I’m okay, Gabe,” Dean whispered. “You should have seen him though.” Dean’s light-hearted chuckle was forced and Gabriel knew it. He scooped one arm under Dean’s shoulders and rolled them to their sides, clasping him tightly to him and stroking his hair. Dean drew a few shaky breaths. He wasn’t used to being vulnerable. It had taken him a long time to accept that he could do that with Gabriel, that he actually kind of had to do that with Gabriel. He’d refused to be meek with anyone else, to let anyone help him for years, but deep down, his Omega needed support… reassurance. It was hard-wired into his brain.

“Tell me what happened, Dean-o,” Gabriel murmured in his ear. His hand never stilled in Dean’s hair. There was pain in Dean’s scent, fear, but not fear of Gabriel. The only thing he’d ever feared of Gabriel was probably the man would abandon him. He tightened his grip around Dean at the thought because that was exactly what he’d done.

“I flirted a little with this dude. He seemed cool and I was pretty drunk. We were making out in the alley behind-“ Dean paused at Gabriel’s deep growl which slipped out before he could stop it Dean sighed, shaking his head.

“I didn’t mean to,” Gabriel said quickly. “Keep going.”

“It’s just going to upset you,” Dean muttered in warning. Gabriel pulled back and stared at Dean with a piercing gaze that caused Dean to look away, flushing. He moved his forehead to press against Gabriel’s shoulder. “He got too handsy. He turned me and shoved me against the wall. I warned him to back the hell off, but he just tried to get my pants off. I was about to beat his ass when I felt his teeth against my neck and I-“ Dean paused then, drawing deep breaths, letting Gabriel’s scent distract him and soothe him somewhat.

“You froze?” Gabriel guessed. Dean nodded. Gabriel ran his fingers over Dean’s neck where a mating mark would go, contemplatively stroking the skin. “Clearly he didn’t get you.”

“He moved back to try and shove my pants down and I was able to snap out of it. I turned and beat his ass,” Dean said, a touch of pride in his tone. Gabriel chuckled.

“Of course you did because you’re a badass,” the Alpha huffed. “I hope you put him in the god damn hospital.”

“Probably. I didn’t stick around to find out. Once his friends came out, I ran off. I got Charlie and we got out of there,” Dean explained.

“Charlie was there?” Gabriel asked sharply.

“Inside the bar, ya,” Dean nodded. Gabriel was practically fuming inside, but if he concentrated hard enough he could keep the sour smell from affecting Dean or even being detected by him.

“It wasn’t long after my second heat without you, after the first grief waves, and I was…” Dean trailed off. Gabriel’s breath caught at the scent Dean gave off. It was heartbroken. “I was pretty to-tore up,” Dean said, voice breaking slightly. “I thought if I could get an Alpha to come around you might get jealous, might see that someone thought I was worth having. It was the only way I could think to make you consider that I was mate material,” Dean choked out. Gabriel felt tears in his eyes, tears of empathy and anger. “I knew why my body was doing what it was doing with the grief waves. I know I told you I didn’t, but I… but I couldn’t figure out how to- I needed to make you understand how much-“

“Shh,” Gabriel hushed, crushing Dean to him, tears streaming down his face as he realized just how badly he’d torn Dean up. “I wish I could take it back. I’m sorry Dean. I’m so sorry.” Dean nodded. Gabriel prayed he knew that, understood in some way, but he’d get it if he didn’t. Somehow he’d made Dean understand. He had to understand that Gabriel had been in love with him forever.

Gabriel pulled away enough so that he could kiss the other man who returned it desperately. Gabriel didn’t know if this was good or not, if this was what he should do in this situation, but every cell in his body was screaming for Dean. He’d never wanted anything more. He plundered Dean’s mouth fervently, drunk on the scent and the feel of his Omega.

Dean’s fingers dug deep into the muscles of Gabriel’s back, nails biting into his skin as he held fast. Gabriel didn’t have to think too hard to read into that one. “I won’t leave you again,” Gabriel promised. “I’m sorry.” He knew that it didn’t matter how many times he said it, it wouldn’t make it right. It wouldn’t make the very real, very physical manifestation of Dean’s devastation go away. Hell, he didn’t even know what happened to grief waves when an omega re-mated.

The idea of an Omega or Alpha moving on from an established, mated relationship was not impossible, but incredibly rare. He’d never met anyone who’d done it. It was the main reason he didn’t want to claim Dean yet. He wanted Dean to still have a choice though it appeared to them both that his body had decided that the choice had already been made and he had already been claimed and abandoned. Gabriel didn’t know how it was possible. The thought made his heart ache in sadness even as his Alpha rejoiced smugly that he didn’t even need to bite for Dean’s Omega to know to whom it belonged, to fall in line. That side of Gabriel made him sick, but it was there.

Gabriel rolled Dean slightly so he was flat on his back once more. He felt Dean’s thigh rub against his hard on and growled into Dean’s mouth. The cheeky Omega seemed to notice and did it again, more purposefully the second time. Gabriel flipped Dean over so he lay on his stomach, pressing him down into the mattress hard and grabbing his arms tightly.

“Gabe,” Dean whimpered as the Alpha settled, sitting on his lower back and staring down at the profile view of Dean’s face. His head was turned to the side against the mattress, eyes wide and body practically burning up. He wriggled and squirmed to what end Gabriel wasn’t sure as he didn’t allow much movement.

“Be still,” Gabriel ordered darkly. Dean went rigid then loosened, seeming to melt into the bed beneath him. Gabriel surveyed this with great interest, stifling the pleased moan that tried to escape as he witnessed Dean’s submission. Dean whimpered, but didn’t move. Gabriel bent over, pressing his face to Dean’s neck and drawing a deep breath then pressing a kiss right at the base of his skull, slowly kissing down along Dean’s spine, nipping and biting once or twice along the way.

The sounds that left Dean’s mouth were absolutely filthy and filled Gabriel with so much desire, he was practically mad with it. He considered silencing Dean as well, knowing that one word from him and his perfect Omega would be quiet without question. As much as he would like to see that, he wasn’t ready to go without Dean’s soft whimpers, gasps and moans. They were intoxicating.

Gabriel ran his hand down the length of Dean’s back, slowing near his lower back and stopping right at the cleft of his ass. His eyebrow raised as Dean lasted only a few moments before pressing his hips forward into the mattress, seeking some kind of friction. Gabriel grinned mischievously, before lifting his hand and bringing it down on Dean’s ass with a sharp slap. Dean cried out in surprise then groaned loudly, assuring Gabriel that - yes - he was definitely okay with it. “I said be still Dean. Did you not hear me?”

“I- I heard Alpha,” Dean gasped.

“Did you not think I was serious?”

“I- I’m sorry. Please don’t stop touching me, please,” Dean panted. Gabriel smiled fondly, knowing there was no way he was going to stop now. He looked at the place he’d struck Dean, rubbing his hand over the bright red flesh soothingly. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, face pinched in concentration.

Gabriel ran his hand to the center of Dean’s ass, slipping it between his cheeks and finding his eager pucker. He could smell the slick, heavy in the air, mixed with the scent of Gabriel’s semen from earlier. His scent… Gabriel had left his scent on Dean. He moved lower on Dean’s legs, using both hands to spread his cheeks and look at the mess. His beautiful Omega, wet and sloppy for him… because of him.

Gabriel slid two fingers around his hole. Dean tensed, but stayed in place, straining to prevent himself from moving, from disobeying his Alpha. Gabriel bent down, plunging his tongue into Dean with no warning at all. Dean screamed out in shock and pleasure. Gabriel’s hands pressing his ass firmly into the mattress was the only thing that kept him from jerking up, but technically he didn’t move and Gabriel didn’t mind giving Dean a small win. Dean tasted divine and he hungrily lapped at his twitching hole.

“Gabriel, please I can’- I c-can’t,” Dean cried over and over again, shuddering in pleasure. Gabriel didn’t stop though, didn’t slow until he was - himself - satisfied. He laid sloppy wet kisses up along the spine he’d kissed down not long ago. Once he reached Dean’s neck, he kissed around the side of it then nuzzled Dean’s cheek.

“Do you want it Dean?” he asked. “Do you want my knot inside you?”

“Yeeeeessss,” Dean moaned, his voice breaking. Gabriel smiled, kissing Dean’s cheek gently, one hand guiding his cock to his lover’s waiting hole.

“Breathe, Dean,” Gabriel whispered lovingly, resting his other hand on Dean’s ribcage, stroking his side. Dean gasped in a breath as if he hadn’t realized he’d stopped breathing in the first place.

“Gabe,” Dean whispered. Gabriel paused for a moment, hips itching to thrust down into Dean to feel that tight heat around him once more, but the Omega wouldn’t have spoken up if he didn’t have something to say. “Gabe, I want to face you.”

Gabriel let out a heavy breath and leaned back, which was incredibly difficult. His instincts were screaming at him. “Turn over,” he whispered.

Dean turned over nervously, hands twitching over his head. Gabriel had a feeling that wasn’t all Dean wanted to do. “From now on, you can move as you wish, Dean,” Gabriel told him. Dean slowly lifted a hand up towards Gabriel’s face, but it halted halfway. Gabriel smiled indulgently, lifting his hand. He ran his fingertips along Dean’s arm until he could cup the back of his hand. He ducked his head even as he drew Dean’s hand forward until it rested against his cheek, closing his eyes at the touch of the fevered palm.

Dean’s movement caused Gabriel to open his eyes. He was sitting up. Gabriel leaned back further, watching as Dean eyed him nervously. He didn’t stop though. He slid his hand behind Gabriel’s head, his other going to Gabriel’s side, continuing to turn until Gabriel was laid flat on the bed, Dean kneeling over him. Gabriel fought his instincts to take over, to force Dean down… to demand submission. Dean wanted this and Gabriel thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He’d give him anything he wanted.

Dean reached behind him, taking hold of Gabriel’s dick and stroking it gently, closing his eyes and licking his lips. He lined his body up with Gabriel’s then sunk down onto him. Gabriel and Dean groaned together at the feeling. Dean braced himself with his hands against Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel reached up, taking hold of them. Dean looked at him, lifting himself up and lowering again.

“Harder Dean,” Gabriel instructed with more calm than he felt. Dean nodded distractedly, dropping down harder the next time and then harder still with the next. Gabriel’s hands released Dean’s and took hold of his hips, helping to lift him and pull him down even as he braced his feet on the mattress and pressed up. Dean cried out with the first thrust like this, pleasure rippling through him as Gabriel filled him over and over.

Gabriel felt Dean’s energy waning, but he just slid one hand behind his back, pulling him down towards him and kissing him hard. Dean rested his forearms on the bed just above Gabriel’s shoulders, pressing his forehead against the side of his neck and going along for the ride as Gabriel returned his hand to Dean’s hips and tightened his grip, continuing to drive himself deeply into Dean, keeping that angle, the one that sent extra shudders through his Omega.

Gabriel’s knot began to pull and at the very start of that Dean came hard, clenching down around Gabriel who growled out at the sensation. Two more sharp thrusts and he nearly-sobbed Dean’s name as his knot locked in place. He continued to grind his hips up into Dean who moaned and writhed, gasping and whimpering until he cried out a second time, a second time clamping down on Gabriel. The Omega collapsed against Gabriel’s chest, exhausted. Gabriel stroked his hair.

“How have we lived without this?” Dean asked. Gabriel chuckled, definitely in agreement.

“Go to sleep Dean,” Gabriel said softly, kissing the top of Dean’s head. The Winchester didn’t argue, relaxing into Gabriel’s chest as the Alpha pulled a blanket up and around them.

“Thank you Alpha,” Dean breathed and Gabriel felt his heart swell. His Omega. He’d claim him as soon as this heat was over and he’d be his then… his forever.

Gabriel woke up to a total nightmare. Dean was laying beside him on the bed, grunting and writhing in pain. His body was seizing like it had done earlier but it was worse. How was this happening? He had him. He had his mate with him. Gabriel rolled over trying to take hold of Dean, to hold him down, but Dean jerked and there was a soft pop followed by a scream of pain.

Gabriel pulled back quickly. Dean had no control over his body and Gabriel had no idea what to do. The relaxers. The muscle relaxers. He rushed into the kitchen, snatching the bottle right in the front and hurrying back to Dean’s side.

Dean was tangled in the sheets, groaning lowly in agony. His body wasn’t jerking nearly as badly, but he was still clearly convulsing. Gabriel had never been more terrified in his life. He opened the bottle, not sure how many to give. The dose on the front said two so he went with that. He looked at Dean whose eyes were lost in the haze of pain that had overtaken him.

“Dean, Dean I’m right here. I’m here with you. Please let me help you. I’ve got your medicine. Can you take it?” he asked.

Dean’s jaw was clenched so tightly there was no way Gabriel would be able to pry it open. That was clear. What did Dean need!? What the hell could he even do? Alpha… Dean needed his Alpha obviously, but he was here. How else could he…?

“Dean, open your mouth,” Gabriel growled in a low tone. Dean’s mouth opened, but his body was still jerking this way and that. Gabriel wondered how deep his control ran with Dean even without a mark. “Dean relax your body and focus on me.” Dean’s eyes shot over to him and after a few more hiccoughs, he began to settle, the shaking returning as the true spasms retreated. He knelt on the bed next to Dean, pressing the pills directly onto his tongue. His mouth remained open. “Close your mouth and swallow the pills,” Gabriel ordered. Dean complied, staring up at him fearfully.

Gabriel sobbed suddenly, laying down next to Dean and pulling him into his arms, one hand guiding Dean’s face to his neck. Dean’s mouth immediately latched on, suckling at his Alpha’s scent glands. Dean clung to him desperately for a few minutes with his free hand, the one closest to the bed not moving. Soon his grip relaxed and he began to stroke Gabriel in a soothing fashion. “Okay, Alpha. It’s okay,” Dean was mumbling over and over as his large hand stroked up and down Gabriel’s back. He continued this way until Gabriel noted the hint of pain in his voice.

“Do you need more medicine?” Gabriel

“No Alpha,” Dean whispered, still a little out of it, but there enough awareness there for him to use Gabriel’s name. Gabriel was pretty sure. He chose to call him Alpha whether to calm him down or remind him who he was and that an Alpha shouldn’t be blubbering over his Omega like this, Gabriel wasn’t sure.

“You’re still in pain,” Gabriel said. He pulled back, trying to ignore the whimper from Dean. He looked down at him, noticing how he was laying, arm awkwardly held beneath him. He raised his eyes to Dean’s shoulder which looked… wrong. “Your fucking arm’s dislocated!” Dean flinched, cringing away from him. Gabriel lifted him into a sitting position the way he always did, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him up.

“Dean, has this happened before too, during the waves?”

“No Alpha,” Dean whispered, resting his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel kneaded the back of Dean’s neck firmly. “Sam doesn’t touch me when they’re happening,” he choked out.

“Touch you…” Gabriel murmured, remembering the snap sound when he grabbed him earlier. “Shit.” His eyes went wide. He’d hurt his Omega. His Omega was injured because of him. Gabriel started to shake.

Gabriel slid away from Dean, but the Omega’s strong, uninjured arm reached out. He took hold of the back of Gabriel’s neck, bringing him back, holding him to his neck. Gabriel’s arms were slack at his sides. He couldn’t touch him. He didn’t deserve to touch him. He’d done this to him, caused these attacks and grabbed him when he was in the midst of one yanking his arm out of the socket like some abusive, knot-headed asshole.

“It’s not your fault,” Dean breathed, but all Gabriel heard was the pain in his voice, the exhaustion. He breathed Dean in, but he didn’t deserve it so after a few breaths, he lowered his head to rest against where the mating mark would go. Dean hissed in pain and Gabriel pulled back. “It’s NOT your fault!” Dean said angrily. Gabriel lowered his head. “Alpha,” Dean growled. Gabriel lifted his head slightly, but his eyes caught on Dean’s shoulder. It was clearly messed up, just looked wrong. He did that.

Finally Dean grabbed his chin with bruising force and made Gabriel look at him. “Man up and help me set my arm, Gabriel,” he bit out. Gabriel growled lowly before he even had a chance to think about it. He slapped Dean’s hand aside grabbing the back of his neck roughly. Dean’s head fell to the side as he bared his neck, letting out a soft whimper. Gabriel nibbled on Dean’s neck, biting down just a little too hard.

Dean was quiet, letting him do what he wanted until he came back to himself, Alpha side retreating enough for Gabriel to catch up with the situation. He groaned softly, lowering his forehead to rest on Dean’s sternum, eyes closed tightly. He placed his hands on Dean’s hips, trying to remain calm, but his mind just kept reminding him that he’d hurt Dean… his Omega. That he was in pain and it was HIS fault.

“I don’t know how, Dean,” Gabriel whimpered. Dean wrapped his arm around his friend.

“I’m going to lay down and you just have to lift my arm out to the side to up above my head. You don’t need to jerk it or anything, just lift it up slowly until it pops in okay. I can keep it relaxed and it’ll work,” Dean said. Gabriel nodded. Dean shifted until he was laying on his back. The Alpha stood, staring down at him.

“Come on Gabriel… it really hurts,” Dean grunted. Gabriel took hold of his wrist with one hand, his other hand taking hold of Dean’s other hand. Dean gripped it tightly, swallowing hard. “Out towards my left and up, slowly.” Gabriel nodded and slowly started to moving it, staring at Dean’s face nervously. Dean closed his eyes and after a few moments there was another pop and Dean gasped in pain, pulling away and cradling his arm in close.

Gabriel strode around the bed and crawled back in, curling up around Dean’s uninjured side while Dean gasped breathlessly. “Are you okay now?” he asked.

“Better,” Dean replied. “And the muscle relaxer is kicking in so I won’t even feel it in a minute. Only one next time babe,” he added. Gabriel tensed. “It’s fine, two just kind of makes me loopy.”

“You said next time,” Gabriel breathed in explanation. Dean sighed, stroking his hand up and down Gabriel’s back. “Please don’t.” Dean stopped, but he rolled towards Gabriel, nuzzling into his neck. His hurt shoulder stayed at his side, but he knew him scenting Gabriel would be more soothing for the Alpha.

“Why? I was here. I’m here now,” Gabriel mumbled, sounding practically heartbroken.

“I don’t know, Gabe. Maybe it’ll take a while. Maybe it won’t…” Dean hesitated, not wanting to say what really worried him, but he kind of needed to say it. He… was afraid too. “Maybe it won’t ever stop.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered. He wrapped his arms around Dean tightly. Dean shook his head, scenting Gabriel desperately. He breathed him in deeply. “We’ll try. What if I claim you right now?” Dean’s body trembled.

“No, please don’t. Don’t do it because you’re afraid. I don’t want it unless y-” Dean whimpered. He suddenly tensed, groaning in pain. Gabriel’s arms tightened around his middle as he started to shake.

“Dean? Dean!” Gabriel exclaimed. Dean was beyond concentrating right now though. The pain was searing, intense.

“Shit,” he gasped. “Gabriel. Gabe please, it h-“ Gabriel made sure his hands were careful, gentle as he pulled Dean into his neck. Dean’s lips closed on his scent glands and he sucked desperately, groaning in pain against his skin.

“I’m here, Dean. You’re okay. It’s okay,” Gabriel told him. Dean whimpered. A few minutes later, Dean slumped into Gabriel.

“Thanks… for giving me t-two,” Dean choked out. Gabriel clung to Dean desperately, worried when he accidentally jarred his shoulder and Dean didn’t even respond. He looked down to see that Dean was out cold. With terror in his chest, he rolled Dean onto his back, shaking him. Dean didn’t react at all. “Dean!” he snapped, getting nothing in response. “DEAN!” he shouted. He scrambled to the ground, grabbing for his phone.

Once he found it, he dialed 9-1-1 really not caring if Dean would say he was overthinking, worrying too much. He was scared. He didn’t know what else to do and something was wrong with his mate.

“9-1-1 what’s your emer-“

“My… my friend’s in heat. He has a history of grief waves but I… He had one and now he won’t wake up,” Gabriel gasped out.

“Your friend is an Omega?” said the operator in a bored tone.

“Yes, obviously!”

“Hold Sir, I’m going to transfer you to our Omega specialty department,” 

“No, I need an Ambulance! He needs a -“ Gabriel’s eyes widened in fury when music suddenly blared from his phone. He put it on speaker, setting it aside and stroking Dean’s face.

His panic was helping no one so instead he let his Alpha side forward a bit more, definitely more than usual. Immediately a growl broke free. His Omega wasn’t letting off much scent though which nearly caused that side to panic as well. He grabbed Dean by the throat and growled louder. A few different growls later and no response. He pawed at Dean, whining instead. He curled up next to his mate, trembling.

“Omega Emergency,” the voice on the other end spoke, yanking Gabriel from his panic.

“Omega… Grief Wave…” Gabriel choked out, unable to function at the moment which while nowhere near as concerning as Dean’s current state, it was worrisome on its own.

“Shh… It’s okay Alpha. Grief waves are normal after an Omega loses her mate. It’s hard, but she-

“He… he, he’s my mate. He’s going to be my mate,” Gabriel said.

“I see. It’s… sometimes it takes a while to make a new connection. Have you spoke-“

“He’s unconscious!” Gabriel shouted, angrily.

“Alpha, is he breathing?” the soft voice on the other end asked. Gabriel’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even checked. He lowered his face over Dean’s then nodded.

“Y-yes, he’s breathing,”

“Difficulty breathing would be one of the first and most serious symptoms. He’s okay right now. You need to calm down. You need to be calm for him,” the woman whispered over the speaker. Gabriel drew deep breaths.

“Alright, have you talked with your Omega about his last mate?”

“I- I am his last mate. I just- didn’t know,” Gabriel said.

“Say again?” the woman asked, confused.

“I… we didn’t claim each other. We grew up together and I was always here during his heats, but I stopped last year. He told me that it started after I left-“

“Is he claimed now?” the woman on the other end demanded, angrily.

“No,” Gabriel said in a small voice. The growl on the other end was definitely Omega, but Gabriel still felt it as if he were a small child being berated by an angry Alpha parent.

“If you hate him that much then leave him. You don’t come in and out of his life. Commit to him or leave him alone. He won’t survive his Alpha coming and going,” she bit out.

“I am! I mean I will, but he’s in heat!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Are you accustomed to making excuses to get out of your responsibilities?” the Omega on the other end of the phone asked, condescendingly. Gabriel jumped to his feet, pacing away from the bed, his face reddening with fury. “Claim your Omega or give me the address and I’ll send a team to take care of him, a team with an Alpha who knows how to handle an Omega.”

Gabriel growled so loud it filled the whole room. Dean’s eyes shot open with a gasp. He looked around wildly. “Gabriel?” he whimpered.

“Be an Alpha!” the voice on the other end ordered before the line went dead.

Gabriel moved forward quickly, shoving his phone off the bed and straddling Dean. He kissed him hard, Dean gasping in surprise but trying to kiss him back. He was just so tired.

“Dean, I need to claim you now,” Gabriel said. “I need to,” he growled against his lips. Dean let his head fall to the side, baring his neck without a word. Gabriel kissed him harder, grabbing the back of his neck and trailing his way down his neck to the spot where his mating mark would go. He sucked hard there, Dean whimpering softly.

“Gabriel,” he moaned, lifting his hips weakly. He was exhausted. “It will work better… if you’re… if you’re inside me,” he gasped out. Gabriel looked down at Dean who was laying practically limp beneath him, his right hand resting on Gabriel’s hip, but falling away as soon as Gabriel lifted up slightly.

Gabriel gentled then, kissing Dean’s lips once more. “Gabe…” he murmured sleepily. He could barely stay awake for this. Gabriel’s heart ached. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t claim Dean like this.

“I’m sorry Dean. I’ll wait- I can wait,” he whispered, groaning softly. Dean started to tense. Gabriel looked down at him, panicked. “No! No no no! Not again!” he exclaimed. He buried his face in Dean’s neck.

“Bite, please do it. Please don’t say it and take it away. Please, you don’t have to be inside me if that’s not what you want. Please, I just need you,” Dean gasped out. Gabriel reached down between them and grabbed hold of his lover, beginning to stroke him purposefully.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel whispered. “I’m going to claim you. I promise, Dean. I’m going to claim you.”

As soon as Dean relaxed, he started to kiss him again and the scent of slick filled his nose, arousal fighting back the fear and panic, the scents that were making Gabriel sick. The arousal though did something entirely different. He felt himself hardening quickly. Dean’s scent was delicious. He lifted Dean’s leg, unable to wait. He was afraid of another brutal grief wave hitting if they waited too long.

Dean cried out as Gabriel entered him. Gabriel kissed him, setting a gentle, loving pace. He kept his head down as much as he could, giving Dean as much access to his scent as possible. Dean moaned, gasping and groaning and clutching Gabriel’s arm with his good hand. Gabriel focused on everything about Dean: his scent, his strength, his face, and the way his body felt around him. Minutes later, Dean came hard, body clamping down around him. Gabriel came immediately and as he did, he bit down hard, tasting blood right away, but still digging his teeth in.

He felt a rush through him, brilliant white-hot pleasure singing through his entire body, filling every inch of him and giving him a sense of Dean he’d never experienced before. He wrapped his arms around him, barely feeling it as Dean’s teeth bit down hard on his own neck.

When they both came down, Gabriel felt Dean licking at his mark while Gabriel’s teeth were still so deep he could taste nothing but blood. He gently pulled his head back freeing Dean’s neck, Dean whimpering softly. Gabriel set about licking it as Dean had been doing moments before to his.

Dean’s body was lax beneath him, his knot still locking them together, but it didn’t seem to be causing Dean any discomfort so he just focused on cleaning the wound. Dean breathed softly, eyes closed and head tilted to give the Alpha as much access as he desired. He licked his lips when he was satisfied and tucked his face against Dean’s chest, closing his eyes.

“Alpha?” Dean whispered. Gabriel grumbled, tilting his head back and looking up at Dean who was staring straight ahead, up at the ceiling. “My Alpha.” Gabriel grinned sleepily.

“Yours, always yours,” he replied, laying his head back down and relaxing.

“I claimed you too,” Dean told him smugly. Gabriel laughed at that.

“I noticed that,” he snorted. “Sam’s going to be pissed.”

“‘Leave you two alone for one friggin heat’,” Dean mocked quietly. Gabriel stroked a hand up and down Dean’s side and Dean started drifting off.

Three days later, Gabriel and Dean had truly cemented their mating, doing little but eat, sleep, and fuck. The apartment had to be aired out before Sam returned the next day so the two men opened up the windows and headed out for dinner. Dean led Gabriel with a hand on his back, clearly flustered. Gabriel just allowed himself to be guided, smiling goofily.

Dean led the way to the diner down the street where they used to eat together after Dean heats. Dean sat down first, surprising Gabriel when he took his hand once more and pulled him into the booth beside him. Dean maintained his grip on that hand once settled. He stared out the window, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he fiddled with the wrapped straw that had been dropped in front of him. The waitress didn’t ask their orders, bringing Dean a coffee and Gabriel a hot chocolate with a big grin that she could barely contain.

Gabriel watched in amusement as she rushed back to her friend behind the counter, nodding enthusiastically and whispering something to her. Gabriel chuckled, picking up his hot chocolate and sipping it happily. Dean glanced over and snorted, knowing Gabriel had purposefully got cream on his upper lip and nose mostly because of the way he was smiling at him now.

“Don’t know what you expect me to do with that,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. Gabriel pouted for a moment then surged forward to kiss him. Dean huffed, returning it shortly. He wiped Gabriel’s nose off and licked the whipped cream off his own lips. “You are obnoxious.”

Gabriel hummed happily in response, clearly not bothered by the insult. He went back to drinking his hot chocolate, surprised when the door was flung open violently, crashing against the wall. He was on his feet in an instant, growling lowly. He relaxed, surprised when he saw that it was Sam, but his friend looked furious, more than he expected.

Dean stood quickly, shoving Gabriel back as Sam raised his fist to punch Gabriel. Dean expertly ducked the already-flying first, dipping to the side and sliding up, grabbing Sam’s arm and throwing him to the ground without hesitation. In a moment he was straddling Sam’s chest, glaring down at him.

“Do that again and I won’t hold back, little brother,” he bit out, holding his forearm across his brother’s neck and pressing down in warning.

“He just… He-!”

“Mated me, which I *wanted*,” Dean told his brother emphatically, staring down at him with a dead serious expression for a long moment. He waited until Sam let out a heavy breath and then nodded before standing up. He glanced over at the waitresses who were watching nervously. “Sorry Jenny, Gwen. He’s fine now.” 

“It’s okay Dean,” Gwen said right away, though her voice was slightly unsteady. Some of the customers glanced their way a few times, but Dean just held his hand out to his brother, pulling him to his feet and shoving him down into the booth opposite where he and Gabriel were sitting.

Dean sat down himself, sliding over in front of his coffee and glaring across at his brother who stared down at the table, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Gabriel sat down uncomfortably, looking over at Dean who placed a hand on his back and rubbed reassuringly.

“I can’t believe you did this to him,” Sam muttered. Gabriel growled, opening his mouth, but Dean’s hand tightened into a fist against his back, clenching in the fabric. Gabriel knew it wasn’t his place so he bit his lip.

“You shut your mouth, Sam,” Dean hissed. Sam turned and glared at him with a condescending look that said that he often used when Dean was in the midst of his heat, a look that said that he clearly thought he knew better than his Omega brother. Damn was he about to get a wakeup call.

“You know the waves, the seizures?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged, looking away from his brother determinedly, a scowl on his face. “Of course you do. When did I have my first one, Sam?”

“A year ago,” Sam shrugged. “The hell does that have to do with him coming over during your heat when I’m OUT OF TOWN and taking advantage of-“

“They started the second heat without Gabriel, remember? The first was bad, but the second was the one we knew something was wrong,” Dean told him. “I lied to you then, Sam. They weren’t some anomaly. They were grief waves.” Sam frowned in confusion and then his eyes widened as understanding dawned. Grief waves weren’t exactly commonplace, but he was a well-educated man. He knew what they were. Sam’s shocked gaze shifted to Gabriel who was silent.

“And I chased you off,” Sam whispered. “I- why didn’t you say something Dean?”

Gabriel saw Dean slump back in the booth from the corner of his eye and placed a hand on his mate’s knee discreetly. “It doesn’t matter, Sam,” Dean said quietly. Gabriel looked back at his friend, eyes narrowing when Sam opened his mouth to protest.

Two plates of food arrived and a hot tea for Sam who looked up with an apologetic smile to Jenny. She just blushed and nodded. Dean stared at his food, hungry but nauseous. Gabriel stared at him for a few moments then placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him towards him. Dean drew a few deep breaths, trying to take in as much of Gabriel’s scent as possible, presumably. “Eat, Dean-o,” Gabriel instructed very clearly once Dean had settled a bit.

Gabriel looked over at Sam who was staring at him intently. Dean picked up his fork and dug in, keeping his head down. When Gabriel removed his hand from the back of Dean’s neck, Dean leaned towards him, so their arms were pressed against each other. Gabriel just picked up his fork and started to eat his strawberry waffle, holding Sam’s gaze as he did so. He dared him to say something else, challenge him in some way, but Sam lowered his eyes, picking up his tea.

Sam was the first to speak still, but it was a safer question. “So there are no more bad ones?” he asked.

“Not since we claimed each other,” Gabriel replied. Dean glanced up at his brother who was watching him worriedly.

“Stop staring at me like I’ve grown a second head man,” the older Winchester huffed.

“Sorry, but you’re… you look good. I’ve never seen you look… well not like crap… after a heat,” Sam said.

“If you hadn’t spent the last fifteen years being the world’s biggest cock block, you might have seen it sooner,” Dean muttered. Gabriel choked on some of his waffle. Dean laughed loudly, leaning back and patting Gabriel on the back, more for support than anything. He’d already gotten his throat clear.

Sam’s face was flushed and he was giving his brother a nasty look which Gabriel knew Dean called his ‘bitch face’. Gabriel glanced at Dean who was smirking back at him. “Just a fact, brother, and you earned it after acting like an asshole over his rut last year,” Dean said, smirk fading. Sam lowered his head in shame, but looked up sharply when he got a kick in the shin from Dean. “Don’t go crying about it, just stop being an asshole.”

Dean went back to his meal, Sam’s egg white omelette arriving in minutes. Once done, Dean dropped thirty dollars on the table and stood. His brother and Gabriel followed as they always did, though Dean taking Gabriel’s hand was new. Sam walked ahead of them a bit and Dean took a moment to dip his head down and kiss Gabriel. Gabriel chuckled, returning it happily. Dean pulled to a complete stop though, taking hold of Gabriel’s face with both hands and kissing him more persistently.

Gabriel’s hand slid behind the back of his head, blunt nails scratching gently at his scalp, drawing a soft purr from the large Omega who cut himself off, embarrassed that he made that sound in public. He pulled away, flushed. “You’re lucky we’re in public, Dean,” he growled quietly. “You’ll pay for that later.”

“Guys, come on,” Sam huffed from twenty feet ahead. Dean followed his brother, keeping his head down as he passed. Sam wrinkled his nose at the aroused scent pouring off of him then gave Gabriel an irritated look. Gabriel smiled at him innocently, passing him with a skip in his step as he followed Dean.

“I can’t help that I’m irresistible,” Gabriel told him in a sing-song voice.

Once back in the apartment, Dean started closing the windows. Gabriel flopped down on the couch. “You’re seriously not going to help?” Dean gritted out, barely glancing Sam’s way as he closed the door.

“I’m exhausted,” Gabriel complained. “If you hadn’t been begging me for-“

“Gabriel,” Dean growled in warning.

“Woah, Dean. Pervert much? I was going to say if you hadn’t been begging me for food every ten minutes, I might have gotten more time to rest. Hardly got any sleep at all,” Gabriel said. Dean was careful not to look towards his brother, but if he had he’d have seen Sam glaring at his friend not horrified like he imagined. Gabriel grinned at Sam, glancing over as Dean stalked off into his room with a huff of anger.

“He’s embarrassed enough, jerk,” Sam snapped.

“Ya? Well if he is, it’s only because your dad taught him that he should be and because you’ve reinforced it,” Gabriel said calmly. Sam stared at him for a long time then disappeared into his own room.

Gabriel leaned there for a few moments, knowing Dean needed to settle down a bit. He stood, walking into the bedroom. He was definitely surprised to see Dean laying in bed. Hell, the entire last day, he’d been complaining about it so much, Gabriel had been half-convinced he wouldn’t go near it for another week.

Gabriel however would spend every minute in bed as long as he had Dean there with him. He kicked off his shoes then jumped on the bed on top of Dean who growled, frustrated. “You smell delicious,” Gabriel told him. “You been in here thinking about me?” he asked, teasingly. He shifted, realizing what Dean had been doing. His hand was under the blanket and most certainly wrapped around his dick, but Dean withdrew it as soon as he was caught out. Gabriel’s eyes widened with humor. “You know, there is no reason for you to have to do that yourself anymore.”

“I just finished getting pounded for three days straight. You’re right. You deserve a break.”

“It’s not like yours is the only ass that got it baby, but we could try making it even if you want,” Gabriel suggested, shifting up then rubbing his ass against Dean’s hard prick through the blankets.

“Ngh, no,” Dean gasped out.

“No?” Gabriel asked, going still and pressing his forehead to Dean’s. “At least let me stroke you off then,” he requested softly. He wasn’t quite sure what Dean wanted, but he could smell that he needed something, needed his Alpha.

“No, I don’t want to screw you. I want you to…” Dean trailed off, glancing to the door with a sigh.

“I can be quiet. Can you, Dean?” he asked with a mischievous smile. Dean moaned softly. Gabriel shifted to lay on his side next to Dean. He stroked his hand up and down Dean’s chest while he shifted to rest his lips against Dean’s ear. “Well, you know I can keep you quiet, don’t you? Do you want me to Dean? Do you want me to keep you quiet and fuck your beautiful ass?”

“You’re such an asshole,” Dean panted out, squirming slightly. Gabriel grinned, knowing exactly what his words were doing to Dean. He could smell a steady flow of slick, Dean was certainly ready for his Alpha.

He nuzzled Dean’s throat, smile still in place. “But I’m your asshole, aren’t I?” he chuckled. Dean turned his head and Gabriel kissed him, chuckling and wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him into him and squeezing him tight.

Gabriel’s smiles faded away and his kisses slowed, gentling. He kissed Dean languidly, slowing things down from the frantic heat-fueled fucking from the last few days. He could take his time now without upsetting Dean too much. He kept his touches light at first, pulling the blanket aside and sliding his hand down to slide into Dean’s open pants, but he didn’t reach for his dick. He rested his hand just inside the waistband on his hip. Dean shifted towards Gabriel, holding him by the shoulders. Gabriel’s hand slid further into his pants, kneading his ass gently.

“I love you Dean,” he whispered. “More than anything. More than anything, Omega.” Dean buried his face in Gabriel’s jacket as he moaned softly to muffle the sound. Gabriel pulled back, slowly sliding free of the green jacket and dropping it to the floor behind him. Dean didn’t rush Gabriel as the Alpha removed his own clothes, keeping his boxers for the moment. He returned, sliding his hand right back into Dean’s pants to cup his ass again, fingers sliding between his cheeks and resting against his hole.

Gabriel swallowed a breathless moan from Dean as the Omega arched into him. Gabriel did nothing to restrict his movements, just moved with him. He slid his spare hand under Dean’s shirt and slid it up over the man’s head before tossing it aside and bringing his hand to Dean’s face once more. Dean’s skin was warm, but not burning the way it did during his heat. It was a way he’d never felt Dean skin before. He hadn’t realized how badly he wanted this until this moment, hadn’t considered how different it would be.

“You feel different,” Dean murmured, pulling back slightly and running his hand down Gabriel’s chest. He stared down at his hand, brow furrowed in concentration. The words showed him just how on the same wave length they were.

“So do you,” Gabriel said with a smile, bringing his hand up between them and taking hold of Dena’s hand. He stared at Dean patiently and when Dean looked up, their eyes met for barely a moment before Dean was looking away, squirming in embarrassment.

“Stop, Gabe,” he huffed. Gabriel grabbed his chin and turned his face back so they were face to face. Dean gritted his teeth and glared back at Gabriel for a few moments, but Gabriel just stared at him until his eyes softened. Finally, Dean huffed, looking back at his Alpha more sheepishly than anything. “Please stop,” he breathed.

Gabriel kissed him and Dean took that opportunity to close his eyes. Gabriel didn’t mind though, closing his own and focusing on feeling him, smelling Dean like this… smelling the sweet, muted scent of his skin, subtle yet every bit as perfect as the taste of Dean’s skin when he was in heat.

Gabriel finally pulled back to start pulling off Dean’s pants, sliding them down then pulling them out from under the blanket to drop next to the bed. He kissed Dean’s hip, placing a gentle hand against it. “Turn over,” he murmured softly, using gentle pressure with his right hand to show him what he wanted. Dean turned and Gabriel moved to kneel between his legs, bending down and spreading his cheeks.

He lowered his head to lick gently. Dean buried his face in his pillow to muffle his moan then tensed, realizing what he was doing. Gabriel had already spanked him for muffling his sounds, twice. That sounded like a good plan until he remembered his brother in the next room. Gabriel massaged his lower back with strong fingers with a soothing hum.

“You’re fine Dean, at least while Sam is here,” he whispered before leaning over and burying his face between Dean’s cheeks once more and licking and sucking at his hole enthusiastically. Dean’s legs shook and he strained to contain himself. Gabriel knew what kind of sounds he could draw from Dean - how he could make him scream like this - but he went slow, exploring. He pressed his tongue along Dean’s rim in teasing, gentle strokes before pressing in little by little. He’d retreat and suck hard, tasting the slick as his Omega let out wave after wave.

Some Alphas were unable to make their Omegas slick outside of a heat. Gabriel was pleased to see that Dean was every bit as slick for him as he had been the day before. By the time he slipped a finger into Dean - just to the first knuckle of course - Dean was whimpering and squirming, begging for relief in a voice so quiet Gabriel could barely hear it himself.

Gabriel slid up Dean’s body to rest his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, his chest pressed to the side of his ribs. Dean bent his arm up behind himself to fist in Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel purred against his skin to encourage him as he slowly pressed his finger in and out of Dean, opening him slowly, gently. After a few minutes of mostly teasing the strung-out Omega with only one, he added a second finger.

Dean gasped, hand tightening in the Alpha’s hair, pulling hard. Gabriel went with it in surprise, gasping at the pain. His fingers stilled in Dean’s ass. The Omega didn’t growl at him or complain about the pace though like his Alpha expected. Dean just craned his head back and kissed him hard, with fire and passion that made his mate dizzy. After the initial stun was gone, the Alpha began to move his fingers, continuing to stretch Dean until three fingers were more than comfortable.

Gabriel had brushed along his mate’s prostate a few times throughout, but didn’t give it much attention until he broke from that kiss, twisting his fingers and stroking with purpose and persistence. Dean buried his face quickly, but not fast enough to stifle the beginning of that cry. He bit down on Dean’s shoulder, sucking at his skin as he made Dean whimper and sob with pleasure, culminating in a low groan as Dean came hard between them. Gabriel continued to finger him lightly, avoiding his prostate now. He was capable of mercy after all.

Eventually, Gabriel withdrew his hand, stroking Dean’s ass gently and nuzzling the hickey. Dean gasped for air, turning towards Gabriel and leaning into him, breathing in deeply to take in his scent. Gabriel smiled, taking that as a hint that Dean wanted to face him this time so he could scent him. He rolled Dean over onto his back with gentle hands and eased himself between his legs which bent up on either side of his hips.

Gabriel lined himself up with Dean’s hole, pressing just enough, just until the head popped in. Then he lowered his head to kiss and suck at one of Dean’s nipples. Dean covered his mouth with one hand, using the other to grab Gabriel’s hair, not trying to control anything, just to hold like he had earlier… well maybe it was just so that Gabriel knew that he could take control. Gabriel liked that idea quite a lot. Power plays from Dean had been a bit rare since they’d mated. He’d have to try pressing him later, later when he wasn’t determined to show him that he was the most beloved Omega there ever was in the whole world.

Gabriel gently began to rock his hips, moving in only a few inches before pulling nearly out. He stroked Dean gently from within, teasing a bit yes, but the Omega clearly liked that. He pressed deeper and deeper each time until every stroke brought his hips flush to Dean’s. His speed was slow, mouth leaving wet kisses along his chest and neck. With the first full, slow stroke, Dean had begun purring. It rumbled through his chest quietly and after a while, Gabriel rested his cheek against his chest, wanting to feel and hear it as he continued to press in and out.

Dean stroked his hair, gripping his arm tightly. He grunted every time Gabriel found that perfect angle. Eventually, every few seconds the purring would be punctuated by that sound. Gabriel pressed his upper body up, bracing himself on one hand and holding Dean’s face with his other. He increased his pace, watching Dean’s face closely. He was lost. He wasn’t lost in heat, but in Gabriel, pure and simple. Gabriel found his prostate again and again, building Dean up more and more until he saw it coming.

Gabriel covered Dean’s mouth with his hand and then focused on his aim, striking his lover’s prostate with well-aimed precision. Dean’s shout as he came which - while muffled by Gabriel’s strong hand - was probably still audible in the other room. Gabriel needed only a couple more strokes and his knot began to swell, a few more and they were locked together, Gabriel pulsing his release into Dean’s body.

Gabriel lay on Dean’s chest breathing heavily, tweaking his nipples playfully every once in a while until Dean batted his hand off with a huff. Gabriel then decided to instead stroke up and down his sweat-slick side. “Gabe,” Dean whispered after a while.

“Ya Dean-o?”

“We don’t have to do that - uh - all the time or anything, but it’s - um - I’m okay - I’m alright with it if we do that sometimes,” Dean said. Gabriel wanted to laugh, but he knew Dean Winchester. He was acutely aware it had to have taken a lot to say those words. As noncommittal and unconvinced as he tried to make the words seem as they’d sound to anyone else’s ears, he knew they were significant.

“Good because I plan to make love to you every chance I get,” Gabriel murmured, knowing even before Dean tensed that the wording would weird him out.

“Ugh, come on Gabe,” he complained. “Can you not?” Dean squirmed in discomfort then sucked in a breath as Gabriel’s dick rubbed against his oversensitive prostate.

“I cannot not, actually. Sorry,” he replied, rotating his hips purposefully the second time. Dean choked on whatever words he was about to say and gripped Gabriel to him tightly.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Gabe, I don’t think I can.”

“Oh, now I have to show you that you can,” Gabriel chuckled.

“I’m not in heat, Gabe. It’s different,” Dean whimpered.

“Challenge accepted,” Gabriel purred. He covered Dean’s mouth, starting to rock his hips against him. Dean’s eyes rolled back and he closed them, drawing deep breaths through his nose. Gabriel’s twisted his wrist, keeping Dean’s mouth covered, but giving Dean easier access to the scent gland at his wrist. A few deep breaths paired with the persistent rocking had Dean coming a third time. This time was dry and afterwards, Dean went completely loose. Gabriel looked up at him. He was clearly exhausted and Gabriel felt a little bad… not much, but a little.

“Nap time Dean,” Gabriel told him. Dean tilted his head down, to breathe in Gabriel scent, nose brushing Gabriel’s hair lightly. This time when Dean tensed it was accompanied by a sharp scent of fear. Gabriel pressed himself up with a hand on Dean’s shoulder, looking down at him worriedly.

“Shit!. Birth control! Gabriel. We didn’t use birth control,” Dean gasped out, covering his mouth in horror. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he lowered his eyes to Dean’s belly. He considered that for a moment then placing a hand against his lower abdomen, not giving a shit about the cum splashed across his skin. Gabriel stared down in a trance. What if… what if he was already pregnant? What if he had Gabriel’s pups growing inside him right now?

“Gabe!” Dean exclaimed. Gabriel’s hand pulled back as if h’ed been burned. He looked up at Dean. Some of his fear had ebbed away but it was still there, nervousness perhaps?

“Uh… I forgot that you don’t…” Gabriel trailed off. Dean didn’t want kids. Sam had always said so, something about not wanting to end up like John. Gabriel had never really thought about it, the idea of Dean with anyone else always putting him in a foul mood for weeks. He’d never considered that they’d end up together, but he… he never thought that he wanted pups, but now that he had Dean… had his Omega.

Dean’s hand slid into his hair, gripping tightly, the sharp pain in his scalp, bringing Gabriel back to him. Dean sniffed and Gabriel was sure that he was smelling his worry, but he didn’t understand. Dean was the king of misunderstandings and Gabriel had been party to that for too long. Before the scent of his worry could elevate Dean from nerves to all-out panic, he grabbed his face kissing him thoroughly. When he pulled back, he grinned at the slightly-dazed look on Dean’s face.

“Dean, we’ll have to talk about this, but I… I would want nothing more than to have pups with you, 1, 2… 2 dozen. I never thought I’d want them, but if you… if it’s you…” Gabriel let out a heavy breath, lowering his hand to Dean’s stomach once more. When he was finally able to tear his eyes away, he lifted them to Dean’s face and was warmed by the small, gentle smile. “I know you never wanted pups, but I didn’t think I did until-“

“Who told you I don’t want pups?” Dean asked softly, leaning forward to kiss his mate’s forehead.

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered, hope blossoming inside him.

“Sam? Again? Can we just agree that Sam doesn’t get a part in this relationship from now on? Sam’s an idiot,” Dean replied. “But we’re not having two dozen.”

Gabriel immediately pouted at him - knowing it was only expected - before letting out a pathetic “But I want them.”

“No,” was Dean’s calm response.

“How many?”

“Let’s start with one. One kid. You graduate sometime this decade and maybe we’ll talk again,” Dean teased. Gabriel gasped, affronted. His expression broke though after a moment. 

“Can we start trying now?” Gabriel asked suggestively, rolling his hips again. Dean groaned.

“If I’m not already pregnant after how much you’ve fucked me during this heat, I’m not sure it’ll even be possible,” Dean commented, tensing as he considered how very true those words were before relaxing. It was okay. It was with Gabriel. Gabriel was his mate and they could do this. Sam would be here and everything would be okay.

“In the past I have had a hard time deciding which emotions smell best coming off of you, Dean, but whatever you’re feeling right now… this smell is the best,” Gabriel said in a quiet, sincere voice. Dean flushed, but didn’t make any snarky comments. Instead he rested his forehead on Gabriel’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He slipped off into sleep knowing without a doubt, Gabriel would be here when he woke up.


End file.
